Love Never Forgotten Sequal
by Brilaglar the Half-Elven
Summary: When trolls try to takeover Thranduil's underground Halls, Legolas and Elmeraith must find allies to help defeat them! But when they run out of allies who will they go to? The griffins? Adventure, romance and more in my sequal to 'Love Never Fogotten'
1. Grounded

I do not claim to make up any of these places or people except the daughters of Aragorn and Arwen. All others are characters made by Tolkein.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Grounded  
  
This is a story of Elmeraith, one of the three daughters of Aragorn and Arwen. Arwen and Aragorn had three daughters at the current time: Ellrolin, 24, Elhenin, 21, and Elmeraith, 19. Not only did they have daughters, but also a son named Eldarion, 28. (If you couldn't tell, their children were named after Elrond. Incase you couldn't see the similarities in their names)  
  
  
  
Elmeraith sighed and threw herself on her bed. Her silky emerald dress lay all around her like a pool. Her dark brown hair fell across her pillow like water would have. It was late afternoon and she had been walking restlessly around the palace all day. She had little to do while her siblings were outside in the fresh air.  
  
"This is your punishment for sneaking away from the palace when you know we forbid you to do it except with a guardian or Eldarion till you are twenty!" she remembered her mother telling her that morning. "You will stay in the palace all day today and you will not get to read your lessons outside."  
  
She sighed sadly into her pillow again. Early that morning she had watched as Eldarion, Ellrolin, and Elhenin rode on their horses to enjoy the wonderful morning in the city.  
  
Elmeraith was too 'young' to have fun on her own in the city of Minis Tirith. She was nineteen years old and they still acted as if she needed to be babysat. She couldn't leave her own house without someone coming with her and she didn't like it.  
  
At that moment, Aragorn came in. Elmeraith turned over in her bed and looked at him. "Hello, father."  
  
"A little early to sleep, isn't it?" he asked, taking a seat at the end of her bed. She shrugged. "I was not planning on sleeping, but laying down. I have nothing to do inside these walls by myself. I love the outdoors," she answered.  
  
He nodded. "And so do I." He heaved a sigh, remembering the times he would travel through Middle Earth as a ranger. "Well, do not fret, for we will feast and rejoice in the upcoming night!"  
  
"How could I forget," Elmeraith said with a smile. Every year, they would host a banquet and old friends of Aragorn and Arwen would come to feast and be in peace in the safety of Minis Tirith…almost like Christmas. Not all of the fellowship would come, but many of them would.  
  
Aragorn smiled too. "We're going to have some special guests that have never joined us," he said.  
  
"As in…?" Elmeraith prodded her father's ribs.  
  
"As in… Legolas, Meriadoc, and Peregrin. They have decided to join us this year and I believe this will be a special year!"  
  
Elmeraith smiled and her deep blue eyes twinkled. She hadn't met these three of the company, but she had heard of them and she couldn't help but feel excited. She loved it when friends from her father's stories would visit. She felt as if she were a part of the story then.  
  
"Now don't be flirting with Legolas. He's a lot older than you, you know," Aragorn said with an amused laugh.  
  
Elmeraith felt herself blushing. "Don't even joke like that! I would never do such a thing as that," she huffed.  
  
He laughed. "Of course you wouldn't, little lady. I'm only teasing," he said. He stood up and made his way for the door. "Oh, and get ready! You and your mother are going to the city soon."  
  
"But, I was told that I was grounded!" Elmeraith objected.  
  
"Have you forgotten? You always get a dress the day before the banquet!" he father said, half mockingly.  
  
"OH!" she exclaimed. "Than leave me so I can get ready!"  
  
He father shut the door behind him. I smile spread on Elmeraith's face. She loved to be in the city.  
  
Don't worry, it's only the beginning. I'm working on the second chapter as I'm uploading this one! DON'T QUIT IN ME YET!!!!!  
  
-Brilaglar  
  
cheerful half-elven 


	2. Meeting Legolas

Meeting Legolas  
  
Elmeraith brushed her hair in front of her golden mirror. She hummed an elvish song as she listened to Eldarion and Elhenin fighting.  
  
"Do you ever use your brain, Eldarion?" Elhenin snapped.  
  
"Well, why don't you lend me yours since you clearly never use it!" Eldarion yelled back in return.  
  
Elmeraith sighed and continued brushing her hair as her maid came in.  
  
Her maid, Laureleth, came in with a frown on her face. "They are fighting again," she announced.  
  
Elmeraith nodded, but changed the subject. "I want to look nice in the city. I want my hair up like my mother's," she said.  
  
Laureleth nodded and began working on Elmeraith's hair.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith came out of her room in one of her nice dresses and her hair was all pinned up. "Why do you look so nice? You're only going to the city, not a ball," Eldarion said. It seemed to be half compliment and half in anger from Elhenin.  
  
"I just wanted to look nice," Elmeraith said, feeling a little hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean how it sounded!" he said apologetically. "You look wonderful, it's just, I'm not in such a wonderful mood."  
  
She nodded in reply. "Elmeraith! Do not make us late for dinner tonight!" came Arwen's voice.  
  
Elmeraith hurried down the hall gracefully. "I'm coming!" She came across her mother and she was smiling. "You look wonderful."  
  
Elmeraith beamed. "And so do you, as always."  
  
Arwen gave a laugh. "Now, lets hurry!"  
  
  
  
So Elmeraith and Arwen went to the city in their stylish golden carriage.  
  
"I just love being outside, city or forest!" Elmeraith exclaimed.  
  
"Halt!" Arwen said to the driver and the wagon slowed to a stop. "This is our stop!" Elmeraith hopped out hastily with excitement and looked around all the busy people. "Let's go, mother!" said Elmeraith, heading towards one of the beautiful stores. But Arwen didn't move. She was staring and smiling at a young man. Elmeraith looked closely at him. He had white- blond, flowing hair and deep blue eyes. He wore weather stained garments of dark green and brown. 'He is very handsome,' she thought. He sat tall on his beautiful white horse.  
  
"Legolas! It is you!" Arwen said. "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow!"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Oh! Arwen, I didn't see you! I came early so that I could have more appropriate clothes." He drifted his eyes away from Arwen and to Elmeraith. He smiled at her warmly and she smiled back. "This must be your beautiful daughter, Ellrolin!"  
  
Elmeraith frowned. He thought she was twenty-five? She didn't want him to mistake her for her sister! It seemed that all the young men wanted to meet Ellrolin, especially the handsome ones.  
  
"No," Arwen said with a laugh. "This is Elmeraith, my nineteen year old daughter!"  
  
Legolas blushed. "I'm so sorry, Elmeraith," he said. "I assumed you were her, because you're father said she was beautiful. He never told me how remarkable you looked also."  
  
Elmeraith still frowned, but blushed at the comment. Was he only trying to cover up his embarrassment with a compliment? She suddenly didn't want to be in his presence. She didn't like him at all.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Legolas," Elmeraith said coolly. "But my mother and I were going to shop, so we will meet with you tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight, Legolas?" Arwen asked kindly. "I'm sure Aragorn would love you speak with you early since we haven't seen you in so long. And you could meet Ellrolin early."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
"Then we'll see you soon!" said Arwen.  
  
Elmeraith frowned. What was up with Legolas and Ellrolin anyways? Why did he have to come over early? Elmeraith cursed under her breath.  
  
(Let me eat and I'll start on third chapter) 


	3. Guilty

Guilty  
  
Elmeraith had found the perfect dress. She twirled once more and the blue dress flowed like waves in the ocean. Her blue eyes appeared bluer when she wore it. It revealed her soft fair shoulders.  
  
"It looks splendid!" announced Arwen. "It brings out your eyes."  
  
"Yes, mother, I think this is the perfect choice!" agreed Elmeraith with an excited giggle. "It seems to swish, kind of like a bell."  
  
Arwen nodded. "Well, we must go! Legolas will be at the palace any moment. He really is a splendid man," she said. "I'm hungry anyways."  
  
Elmeraith rolled her eyes. "Let's go then! We don't want to keep Mr. Charming waiting," Elmeraith said coldly.  
  
Arwen frowned. "I don't understand why you seem to hate him. Maybe one day him and Ellrolin will get married. They are truly the perfect match I think."  
  
Oh, so that was it? Elmeraith huffed. "It's not like I dislike him that much, but I certainly don't like him."  
  
Arwen cocked a brow. "You don't know how surprised I am to hear you say that. I thought you would really like him," she said.  
  
"Like dad, you think I'd trip all over myself with him around?" She growled. "No, I'm better than that."  
  
Arwen narrowed her eyes as if warning Elmeraith. "You're walking on thin ice, Elmeraith. Don't start with your bad attitude!"  
  
Elmeraith winced at her mother's cold voice. "Sorry, mother. I didn't mean to get carried away."  
  
Arwen nodded. "You are forgiven." With that, they headed back towards the palace.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith twirled a finger around a few of her hairs and they came down from the bun on her head. She wore her green dress that she had been wearing earlier that day. She wasn't going to wear her blue dress that night, but the day after.  
  
She took a deep breath and left her room to see Ellrolin. She knocked on the door softly with her knuckles. Inside she could hear her maids talking with her. "Ellrolin, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes!" she said.  
  
Elmeraith entered the room and saw Ellrolin sitting in a chair with half of her hair done. She was also putting it up. Her dress was a little wrinkled and she looked rather flushed.  
  
Elmeraith gave an amused smile.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Ellrolin snapped. "I didn't know that Legolas was coming over today."  
  
"Yes, I saw him," she shrugged.  
  
"Is he absolutely dreamy? Oh, I bet he is! What did he say to you?" said Ellrolin.  
  
Elmeraith frowned. She didn't like how her whole family seemed to like this man so much! "Your father never told me how remarkable you looked," she exclaimed. "That is what he said to me."  
  
As she watched the frown form on Ellrolin's face, she felt selfish. She acted as if Legolas was flirting with her and never said anything about Ellrolin. It made Elmeraith feel guilty.  
  
(Alright, I'll continue later  
  
Lauren) 


	4. An Idea

An Idea  
  
Ellrolin still had a frown on her face.  
  
"Elmeraith, please leave so I can get ready," she said sadly.  
  
"He said that father had told him that you were beautiful though. He seemed so excited to meet you," Elmeraith said, not able to hold it in.  
  
Ellrolin smiled a little. "He did?"  
  
Elmeraith nodded and patted her sister's back. "He'll love you." She kind of felt strange how she had told her sister that. She sure hoped Legolas wouldn't like any of their family and that he would leave. She wasn't sure what she totally had against him. Then she heaved a sigh and left the room. She knew why…she was jealous. She hated when all the boys loved Ellrolin.  
  
That moment, Elhenin (her other sister, I know it must be confusing) came by, dancing through the halls. "Come with me, Elmeraith!" she said, grabbing her arm. "Let's go down together. I have something to tell you."  
  
"Alright," agreed Elmeraith. Elhenin got very close to Elmeraith.  
  
"Tonight I have to get a necklace at one of the shops. I'll need to get it really late tonight and the shop I need to go to will be open late because there will be a party hosted there," whispered Elhenin.  
  
"But why can't you go tomorrow in the afternoon with Eldarion?" she asked.  
  
Elhenin appeared to be very nervous. "Because, it's identical to the necklace mother gave me," she continued.  
  
"And why would you need to get an identical?" Elmeraith said, coaxing out an answer.  
  
"Because I lost it! Alright?" she hissed. "Please come with me! I'm too scared to go in the city at dark. We can make it without getting caught, I know we can!" Elhenin pleaded.  
  
Elmeraith studied her sister. 'She looks so desperate,' thought Elmeraith. "Yes, I'll go with you, but we can't be out too long!"  
  
"Yay," Elhenin whispered. "I need to get that necklace so badly! If I don't wear it tomorrow she'll know it's missing!"  
  
  
  
Elmeraith came into the dining all. Strangely, it was decorated so nicely, and so early. The dining hall was always decorated the morning of the reunion and not the day before. Elmeraith smiled and looked around the room. It looked so beautiful.  
  
She sat down in her usual seat and there by her plate was her name on a small piece of paper. Her name was in gold swirly letters. She curiously looked around the table and at all the nametags. "Gimli… Peregrin… Meriadoc… Samwise… Gandalf… Lego—" she read aloud, but stopped. The one next to hers was Legolas! She looked up when she heard the chair move from next to her. Legolas pulled up his chair and sat beside her.  
  
"Hello Elmeraith," he said to her with a smile.  
  
Elmeraith smiled weakly. "Hello, Legolas," she said as politely as she could.  
  
Ellrolin pulled up a chair on the other side of Legolas. Elmeraith watched as Ellrolin flicked Gandalf's nametag off the table and replaced it with her own.  
  
"Hello, you must be Legolas," she said, taking Legolas' attention from Elmeraith. "I am Ellrolin."  
  
"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Ellrolin. I have heard many good things about you," he answered.  
  
"Really?" she said, acting surprised, but Elmeraith knew she had told Aragorn to mention her name to Legolas. "So where do you live Legolas?"  
  
"I live in Mirkwood," he answered.  
  
"Oh," Ellrolin said dully. Elmeraith had remembered Ellrolin saying how much she didn't like the sound of Mirkwood when father talked about it. "I don't like forests or woods that very much."  
  
"You don't?" he asked, feeling slightly less interested. He loved his home and he loved the forest.  
  
"You always were strange for not liking the forest, Ellrolin!" Elmeraith heard herself say. She felt the words come out unintentionally. She knew it was very improper for calling her sister strange.  
  
Legolas didn't seem to notice. He looked back at Elmeraith with a smile. "Oh, you love the forest?" he asked.  
  
"I always have. What's not to like about peace? Peace is the forest, you know what I mean?" she admitted.  
  
Legolas really smiled then. "That's just how I feel. The forest is wonderful for just about anything: camping, hiking, riding…"  
  
"Adventures all together!" Elmeraith added.  
  
"Exactly!" Legolas agreed.  
  
Ellrolin began fidgeting with her nametag. She decided to return to her real seat. 'Legolas seems boring anyways. How can you find peace in a forest? It's nothing but a home for bugs!' thought Ellrolin.  
  
(See what happens next soon! You guys know that I'll continue soon! ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
-Lauren) 


	5. Of Sputtered Wine and Figures in the Dar...

Of Sputtered Wine and figures in the night  
  
"Yes, Mirkwood is a really splendid place and I'm sure you'd agree with me," said Legolas with a nod.  
  
"Elmeraith!" called Aragorn, standing up from the table.  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt it. It surely does sound marvelous!" Elmeraith agreed.  
  
"Hello?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"You appear to be more than Half-Elven," Legolas inspected her. "Your ears are pointed as much as mine are!"  
  
"You two, could you please give a toast with us?" Asked Arwen, feeling rather frustrated. She waved a hand from across the table, but Legolas and Elmeraith's eyes were still locked together.  
  
"Well, I do have my mother's ears, but I am Half-Elven," Elmeraith said, touching her ear.  
  
"WE ARE MAKING A TOAST, YOU TWO!" shouted Elhenin.  
  
Legolas and Elmeraith suddenly noticed that they had been babbling on together when the others were calling to them. They hadn't even noticed!  
  
"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry," Elmeraith said.  
  
Legolas's face was a little flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Let us have a toast!" announced Aragorn, for what must have been the third time. "To friends."  
  
They all took a swig of their wine. "And to the forest," Legolas whispered to Elmeraith jokingly as if he were some kind of tree-hugger. He only said it because they had been talking about the forest earlier. Somehow she found it amusing and sputtered her wine on her empty plate. She gasped, because it had almost come out of her nose. She began choking out laughs.  
  
He also began to laugh. "I'm…I'm sorry," he said between laughs. They began to burst out in giggles as the family looked on with queer looks on their faces. Eldarion was the only one with a straight face.  
  
"What kids!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. This only made them laugh harder with embarrassment. This turned from giggles to laughter, laughter to cackles.  
  
Elmeraith finally got a hold of herself and so did Legolas. They were gasping for air like idiots and Elhenin's face was still twisted in a scowl. 'How embarrassing,' she thought to herself.  
  
A servant came and removed the plate from in front of Elmeraith and replaced it with a clean one. Elmeraith and Legolas ate their food in silence (mostly because they were too embarrassed to speak)  
  
"Where are you staying tonight, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I'm staying in an inn not far," he finally spoke.  
  
"Nonsense! Why do you not stay with us for the night, since you will be tomorrow night?" Arwen asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you," Legolas answered. Legolas looked at Elmeraith and winked. She felt so bubbly inside. She was over everything she had had against him and now she liked being with him.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith was about to open her door when around the corner of the hall came Legolas. "Oh, hi," he said and acted a little surprised to see her there. She smiled. "You know, your room is at the North side…?"  
  
"I know," he said. He nervously began playing with his fingers. "I just wanted to tell you that I had fun talking to you. I don't actually talk to girls and have fun talking to them at the same time, but I had fun."  
  
"Good, we should do it again. We can go on a walk if you'd like," she said. "Really?" he asked. He seemed to be excited, but she wasn't completely sure. "That would be nice. See you tomorrow!" So he trotted and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Elmeraith went into her room and closed the door behind her. She felt around her small table for matches for her candle when she saw a black figure moving towards her in the dark. She gasped as the figure came closer to her…  
  
  
  
Who is this figure in the dark? The rape-committer? An Orc? A thief? Friend? Foe? Find out…  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Incase you cannot stand the suspense and must read another story by me, (lol) go and search for my name when you first get on fanfiction.net. You should know how to do it, but incase you don't, there will be a little thing on the top of about each page where you can search for an author. So search for 'Brilaglar' (Brilaglar is my elvish name. If you want to get your elvish, orc, hobbit, and dwarven names, go to www.geocities.com/elvesof2day/main and it's the page I created) and you can read my stories: so far, "Aloneness as Destiny" a finished Legolas fic which is personally my favorite. Then there is "Eternal", a really short Boromir romance. And then there is 'phone convos' which is kinda my humor.  
  
Have fun! Till the next time me meet for a story…Mwhaa haa ha!!  
  
-Brilaglar,  
  
today, the scary half-elven 


	6. Kidnapped!

Kidnapped  
  
Elmeraith's hands found her matches so she quickly lit one. There she still saw someone in a black cape, but it didn't move this time. Her hands shook as she lit her candle. She could see pretty well now. The dark figure wore a dark hood that went far over its head.  
  
"Elmeraith…" came its voice. It was a very terrifying voice, but too familiar to actually scare Elmeraith. It was the same throaty voice that Elhenin would use for fun. She heard a soft laugh of a woman. "Are you going to dress in dark clothes so we can go already or are you going to stand there?" She was glad to hear Elhenin's voice come from the shape. She exhaled slowly.  
  
"You scared me so badly," she said, putting her hand on her heart. She felt her heart beat rapidly from under her fingers. She quickly walked to her closet. She usually didn't wear black clothes or any dark color at that. Strangely she found a tattered old dark green jacket that came to her heals. She suddenly remembered wearing it a year back, but that time it had looked nice. It would do. It wasn't easy to find dark clothes in a princess's closet anyhow!  
  
"So what's your plan of escape?" Elmeraith asked, swinging the jacket over her shoulders. She slung the hood far over her head as her sister had done.  
  
"We're going over the gate. No one can simply walk through the gates. It's guarded. We're going to climb a tree to get over the fence."  
  
"That's what I always do," shrugged Elmeraith. So the two of them went to Elmeraith's balcony and climbed over the railing. They hung from the balcony and they must have looked strange, hanging there, but it was a bad fall and too far to simply jump from.  
  
"One, two, three, let go," Elhenin whispered. The two of them dropped to the ground and landed on their feet softly. (Note: Trust me, it wasn't hard. I do it all the time at my house when I'm grounded. My neighbors must think I'm a freak cause sometimes they see me. Lol. Nah, j/k. I've only done it once. Back to the story…)  
  
"Come on, follow me," Elhenin hissed a whisper. They ran softly over the grass and climbed the nearest tree. They listened as the guards talked for a moment, making sure they were too far to hear them climb over. They ran quickly into the city and towards the stores.  
  
"I've never been out at night, have you?" Elmeraith asked her sister. Elhenin shrugged. "A few times and it's dangerous. Strange people come out at night," she said as they approached a store. All of the sudden, Elhenin placed her hands on Elmeraith and held her tightly. "They know my voice because I come in here all the time. I'm going to use my throaty voice and you mustn't speak. You must let me talk. I'd rather them think I'm some freak than to know it's me and spread a rumor that the princesses are sneaking off at night." Out from the store spilled music and laughter. It sure didn't look dangerous.  
  
"Alright, I will not talk at all," Elmeraith promised. She was relieved when Elhenin let her grasp loosen and away from her shoulders. They both gave their hoods a tug so that they came down lower over their heads.  
  
They entered the store and a bell jangled from over their head. Everyone seemed to be staring at them and the music had stopped. Elhenin walked slowly to the glass case of jewelry, her boots tapping on the wood floor. There was a silver necklace with five small silver leaves dangling from the chain.  
  
"I'd like to buy that," came a hoarse voice deep in her throat. She jabbed her black-gloved finger at the glass towards the necklace.  
  
"Are you sure you can afford it?" croaked the man, inspecting her ragged black clothes.  
  
"Yes, I know I can," she hissed at him.  
  
He appeared to be a bit dumbstrucken at the sound of her voice. "It's five golden coins. Someone had sold it to me not long ago and its…"  
  
"Just give it to me!" shrieked Elhenin, pulling out five golden coins and dropping them on the counter. They bounced off and rolled on the floor behind the counter. The chubby man quickly retrieved them.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said to Elmeraith. He appeared to be afraid as he handed Elhenin the necklace. She snatched it greedily. "Mine," she whispered over her breath while looking at it. She looked one more time at the man at the counter and gave a sharp hiss. She made sure that when she left she slammed the door with a crash. Still no sound came from the store.  
  
Elmeraith quickly threw off her hood and Elhenin did the same. "Why did you have to act so queer? You acted as if you were going mad!" she announced.  
  
Elhenin bent over Elmeraith, her dark brown hair falling onto Elmeraith's face. Her eyes glinted in the moon. "Maybe I am!" she said giving a laugh. She would joke like that and pretend to be daunting when really she was very polite and meek (except to Eldarion).  
  
"What was I supposed to do? If you're going disguise yourself as a freak, you need to play the part," said Elhenin.  
  
"Oh, all right," Elmeraith agreed, nodding her head a little. "But it even frightened me how you acted."  
  
"Oh, Elmeraith, don't be such a ninny!" Elhenin dropped the necklace in her pocket and as she did, she noticed that her bracelet had fallen somewhere. "Oh no! Where is my bracelet!" (Incase you hadn't noticed, Elhenin liked jewelry and always wore her matching bracelet and necklace her mother had given her)  
  
"It's right there! I see it shimmering on the road," Elmeraith pointed to something glittering on the road. "Thank goodness!" Elhenin said, running back about twenty feet to where her bracelet was. She bent down to pick it up and laughed softly. She would loose just about everything!  
  
  
  
As Elmeraith watched her sister get her bracelet, she felt a warm hand slither up to her mouth. She didn't know how the person had snuck up to her without her being aware, but he did. The hand was very strong and solid as it held her mouth tightly. A cold taste touched her mouth and immediately she began going out-cold. Before everything completely went black, she saw that she was being pulled into an alley.  
  
"No!" she wanted to call out, but no sound could come from her opened mouth.  
  
  
  
Elhenin turned around. "I can't believe I almost…" she paused.  
  
Elmeraith was nowhere to be seen! Where could she be? Elhenin ran over to where Elmeraith had stood and there was nothing to be seen and her sharp ears could catch no sound of her lost sister. There was no sign of Elmeraith at all! "No," Elhenin muttered, a shiver coming up her spine. "Elmeraith!" she screamed aloud. Her only answer was her own voice, echoing in the cold night. She had to run back home and tell her parents, no matter how deep in trouble she would be in. Hopefully her sister was heading back home and no one would ever know they snuck out.  
  
'I'm in it deep!' she thought.  
  
*gasp* WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
  
You'll find out…after I find out. *chuckle* I never know what's going to happen in my own stories.  
  
Check back, I don't love torturing you, but I need more Reviews!!! Get your friends to read my stories and read my others and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I have to keep you reading! Mwaa haa haa.  
  
Till next time you join me for a story.  
  
Lauren  
  
PS- Oh, and I'm sorry if it sounded as if Legolas actually came out of her room in the 5th chapter. He did not pop out from the corner of her door, but the corner around the hall! I changed the 5h chapter a little bit when she sees him so you might want to look at that because it's a little clearer! 


	7. Silent Screams

Silent Screams  
  
Legolas yawned and crawled out of bed. He looked outside and grumbled to himself. He couldn't sleep though he was tired. "It must be two o' clock in the morning," he said to himself. He yawned one more time and put on a fresh pair of clothes.  
  
'Maybe a walk in the gardens will help me sleep,' he thought. So he walked slowly outside and out one of the doors when someone smacked against him in the dark and fell back.  
  
"Who's there?" someone gasped. It was a woman's voice. She got to her feet and looked towards his direction, though she couldn't make out his shape.  
  
"Legolas. Who are you?" he returned the question.  
  
"I'm-I'm Elhenin…" she began to break down in sobs.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He grabbed her in the darkness. She flung herself into his arms as she wept. "Please tell me what's wrong?" he begged.  
  
She sniffled and drew away from him. "Elmeraith…she's gone. I've gone through every door of the palace now to see if she'd be at one of them. I lost her in the city."  
  
"What?" he gasped. "Oh no!" He paused for a moment. "Go tell your parents!"  
  
"Not that…" she shook her head. "Please, can we wait for that?"  
  
"You must tell you parents now! Her life could be in danger! Where was she when you lost her?" he said.  
  
She shivered at the very thought what she had done. She knew it was in one of the most dangerous areas at night and in light. "M-Main Street," she choked out with much effort.  
  
He seemed to know that it was dangerous out there on Main Street. "I'm gonna go look for her."  
  
"Be careful!" Elhenin said.  
  
He nodded, but ran off quickly without a word.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith slowly opened her eyes. She screamed with all her might as she remembered what had happened, but her voice never left her mouth. A tight cloth was wrapped securely around her mouth. She took into her surroundings. She was in a dark alley that didn't seem too far from the road. She was lying on cold stone and her arms were tied firmly to a broken streetlight. That was a sign she was close to the road, but too far around a corner for anyone to see.  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows. She couldn't see him well, but she saw with her sharp elven eyes that he had dark hair to his shoulders. He appeared to be very strong. He slithered up to her. She kicked and screamed, but once his arms were firmly on her, she could move no more. She began to break out in sobs when she caught the gleam of a knife, shining by the light of the moon. "No," she murmured. She saw that her jacket was to her side, but her silky green dress was still on her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you," came his gruff voice. "I only wanted to play." He took the knife and began cutting down the dress from top to bottom. She shook her head and screamed, but it was no use. He cut it to her hips and then prepared to tear the rest of the way. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed again.  
  
  
  
Legolas came to Main Street. He looked around and saw no sign of anyone, but a store that was playing music noisily. He was between two allies. He thought for a moment. He listened for the faintest sound and then he heard a gruff laugh and a muffled scream.  
  
He took off down one of the allies and there he saw Elmeraith tied to an old streetlight. She man above her had his back turned to Legolas. "Won't you give me a kiss while you're still alive," he laughed. Elmeraith's eyes were closed tight and she was trying to scream. Without hesitation, Legolas jumped on the man and pulled him away from Elmeraith.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith opened her eyes. Her dress was still torn a little lower than her waist. The only thing that was revealed was the side of each of her breasts. Her eyes were a little adjusted to the darkness by this time. She could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Legolas fighting with the man that had kidnapped her.  
  
She was horrified when she saw the man hit Legolas very hard with his elbow. Legolas's nose dripped with blood. He jumped back at the man in furry, but when he caught a bitter cold taste on his mouth, he fell out- cold on the ground.  
  
  
  
Legolas cursed in horror as he lost all sight. The darkness of the alley became dark and he fell on the ground with a thud. For a moment he was there asleep, but very quickly he woke up. The man didn't have very much of his medicine left to give Legolas. He looked out again and there was the man, pulling the corners of her dress behind her shoulders and revealing her upper body. Elmeraith gave a stifled scream again in objection. Legolas saw the knife on the ground. He hated to do what he had to. He silently snuck up to the man and snatched the knife. The man saw his knife being taken away, but before he could turn, Legolas stuck the knife deep in his back and the man fell back onto his side: dead.  
  
Legolas tried his hardest to untie her without staring at her body, but he had caught a glimpse. He couldn't help think that she was beautiful, but pushed the thought from his mind. 'She almost gets raped and here I am, thinking how beautiful she is?' Legolas thought. 'I'm disgusting. These thoughts shouldn't come from me.'  
  
When he was done untying her, he wrapped her in her long jacket. She seemed to be weak from the medicine she had also been given. Legolas didn't exactly feel like carrying anyone, for he was also feeling weak. He carried her in his arms and hastily took her back to the castle as quick as he could.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. He probably would have killed me eventually," she muttered.  
  
"Shhh…" he hushed her. "But your safe now." He kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
(You like? ^_^  
  
Hope so. Tell me what u think about this part even if you already signed a Review. I WUV emails!  
  
Lauren  
  
ONE MORE THING!! SMUT? OR NO SMUT? Write in Review! Don't email me and tell me unless you have more to say that 'yes' or 'no' Someone said I should write smut, but I feel weird about it. That was why I put NC-17. I intended smut between Legolas and Elmeraith. Haha. I've never done smut and this is as smutty as I've ever let a story go.  
  
Ok, I already made up my mind. Give your suggestions any how. They might help me.) 


	8. Finally Home

Hey all! Well, the part where she gets captured is merely not the story. It really just helps Legolas and Elmeraith to actually like each other as friends better. Even though they had fun at the table, in here, Legolas is sort of put to himself, enjoying the forest when he can, and being with people when he must…anyways, READ ON! Hope you enjoy! It's only the beginning…Mwhaa haa haa…  
  
  
  
Finally Home  
  
Legolas seemed to collapse as he set Elmeraith down. He hadn't enjoyed explaining to the guards why they were outside the gates at such an hour, but he had finally come up with a quick excuse and hurried into the castle. Arwen, Aragorn, Ellrolin, Elhenin, and Eldarion all were rushing towards Legolas and Elmeraith down the winding stairs.  
  
"Elmeraith, you're alright, honey," Arwen said, throwing herself at Elmeraith and weeping over her shoulder.  
  
"I was so scared, mother," Elmeraith whined as a silent tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" her mother cried in a half scold, half happy kind of way. "I'm so glad you are home. But please don't ever do it again!"  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around the both of them. "I can't believe you snuck out. Don't you see why we have rules, now? I would rather mother's necklace be lost forever than my daughter's be stolen and killed."  
  
"Yes, father," Elmeraith answered.  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Where was she?"  
  
Legolas was hesitant for a moment. "Um…Aragorn…she 'was' stolen."  
  
"She what?" Elhenin cried out. More than ever she felt guilty.  
  
"I found her in an alley…"  
  
"But how do you know she was kidnapped?" Eldarion interrupted.  
  
Ellrolin tried to say something, but her voice was drowned out by the many comments and objections.  
  
"Legolas found me. A man had taken me, father. Legolas saved me," Elmeraith squeaked a reply.  
  
"And what became of the man?" Aragorn said. "I will have his head if I find him! And…"  
  
Elmeraith shuffled her feet.  
  
"No, Aragorn, that won't be necessary. I killed him," Legolas said. He acted as if it were no big deal (you have to remember that he killed many orcs).  
  
"It was self defense," Elmeraith added.  
  
Aragorn seemed to know more than what they had said so far. "And what was he doing to you, Elmeraith, when Legolas found you?" he asked, cocking a brow. No answer came right away.  
  
Elmeraith looked down. She felt embarrassed by the whole situation. She was scared when the man had tried to rape her. She hated discussing it in front of all of them together. "He…he tried to rape me," she blurted out. Gasps came from her sisters. Elhenin began to wobble as if she lost all knowledge of walking. Eldarion grabbed her just in time, before she fell over. "What did I do?" she asked faintly. "She could have been dead!"  
  
"You had a horrible idea!" snapped Aragorn at Elhenin. "You're punishment is going to be the worst, though I'm not sure what it'll be."  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas, Aragorn finally said. "I will repay you as soon as I can come up with a reward."  
  
Legolas nodded, but found no words of reply. An idea flashed in his mind of what would be the best reward, but he didn't mention it. He, himself, was embarrassed of the thought.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. I need sleep," Elmeraith said quietly.  
  
"You do that," said Arwen. "I'll be with you to talk in the morning. Nothing really happened though, right? He didn't do it to you, right?"  
  
"No," Elmeraith answered softly. "No, he didn't."  
  
Arwen sighed with relief. "I guess you'll be fine then, but you are forbid to ever go out in the city with anyone at all, EVER, till you are twenty. That will be in three months. Just never ever sneak out again. What if we had lost you…?"  
  
"Alright, mother," Elmeraith interrupted. She hated the thought that she could have died. That man would have surely killed her after he had what he wanted.  
  
'And to think that I hated Legolas at first,' she thought. She began to walk slowly up the stairs, wrapped tightly in her jacket.  
  
"Um, Aragorn, would you mind if I speak with Elmeraith real quickly?" Legolas asked Aragorn as he began walking away with Arwen.  
  
Aragorn turned and nodded. "As long as she wants you to."  
  
Legolas ran upstairs to get to Elmeraith before she was in bed. Right in the hall was where he expected her, but she seemed to have vanished. 'She must have hurried at last moment,' he thought, running towards her room.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith examined her torn green dress. It had been one of her favorites. "Ruined," she muttered. She peeled the dress away from her sweaty skin and pushed it deep into her compost bucket. She replaced it by putting on gray pants and a white blouse. It was an outfit that she'd wear in the forest with her father. It was comfortable, more comfortable than fancy, frilly pajamas.  
  
She sighed with relief just to be home instead of the floor of a cold, damp alley. She sat at her desk and began writing in her journal.  
  
'Dear journal, I know that I should give Legolas a second chance now. I feel so strange that he actually…'  
  
She stopped writing when a gentle tap was heard from her door. "Coming," she said, hiding her journal under other books. She walked to the door and slowly opened it, smiling weakly. "Oh, it's you Legolas. You want to come in?"  
  
"Your not dressed for bed, are you? If you don't want to talk…"  
  
"No, come in," she exclaimed, pushing the door open. "I won't be able to sleep after what happened tonight," she answered.  
  
She lit a few candles around her room so that it was bright. He walked in and looked around for a moment. He sat on the foot at her bed and looked at her with a frown. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
She shook her head. "Why should you be sorry? You saved me from rape and saved my life." She took a seat next to him. "You…is your nose alright?"  
  
He shrugged. "Yes, it's fine now. But I'm sorry it all happened to you," he said sadly. "It must have frightened you more when I killed him."  
  
"I knew you had to do it, but it was startling," she admitted.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. "Yesterday," he began. (After all it was really early morning now) "When I met you, you seemed to hate me. Why was that so?"  
  
She began nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "Well…It's just…"  
  
"You can tell me," he whispered softly.  
  
She sighed and gave in. "It seems that everyone wants my sister: Ellrolin. All the boys want to talk to her. I'm nineteen! Someone should have loved me by now, I think. You reminded me of how alone I would sometimes feel when first you mentioned my sister. She's prettier and politer than I. She's more of a lady," Elmeraith said sadly, turning her face away from Legolas. "She's better than me."  
  
"I don't believe that, because that's not true," he said, laying one of his hand over hers. "She's not better than you and if it makes you feel better, I think you are prettier. I believe there is someone for everyone. Some men want a polite, ladylike girl; some men want a girl they can have fun with on adventures. If you two sisters were in Mirkwood, men would be all over you, but most wouldn't be attracted to your sister," Legolas explained. "It all just depends."  
  
"I'd love to be in Mirkwood then," Elmeraith said with a sigh. "Everyone here seems to think I'm so unladylike. I hate the feeling," she muttered. "I just like having fun in the woods and listening to nature; not stupid tea-parties."  
  
"Well, things are always an adventure in Mirkwood, I'll tell you that. But don't get any ideas to go running off to Mirkwood."  
  
She laughed at his teasing and as she laughed, he reached an arm around her shoulders. They sat there for a moment. "Elmeraith," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" She said, hoping to hear something as if he loved her. She loved being so close to him. She felt lost as she listened to his breathing. It seemed as if they had met so long ago, but it really had been a short time.  
  
"I love being with you," he said softly into her ear.  
  
"And I love being with you," she answered.  
  
"BUT I must go to sleep. I hope you can," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheekbone and letting her go.  
  
"Oh…" she said, feeling a little disappointed. "Um, Goodnight, Legolas." She fell back in her bed and pulled the covers up over her.  
  
"I'll look for you the very moment I get up," he told her. She nodded and smiled. "Please do and when you do, get my maids to wake me if I'm still asleep."  
  
"I don't think I could do that…" he said. He didn't want to wake her up if she was still tired.  
  
"Oh, please do!" she begged. "But if you won't get a maid to wake me up, would you wake me up? I want to talk with you as soon as I get up."  
  
He sighed. "As I," he admitted. "Good night, Elmeraith. I think this is the beginning of a strong friendship." He closed the door behind him after blowing the candles out. Elmeraith smiled. "Me too," she whispered to herself after he had gone. She felt safer so she snuggled into her blankets and quickly fell into slumber.  
  
Review!  
  
It's not over, no way! Not close. HEEHEE.  
  
Please read some of my others. My favorite is "Aloneness as Destiny" and I think I liked it more than this one. That one was my first story, but I started and finished it this month. I'm new, so be nice 2 me in reviews. If you like this one, you'll like that one also. Alright, till next time!! This one hasn't been proof read because I'm in a rush, so sorry if you find mistakes. I'm only 13. 


	9. Awaking with Songs of the Sea

Yes, I make up my own songs at times and in my other stories you might find some that are mine, but in here is a song by Tolkein, which Legolas sings. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Awaking with Songs of the Sea  
  
Legolas silently walked through the halls. It was afternoon and everyone was still asleep except the maids and servants. It had been difficult for everyone to sleep that night.  
  
He glanced around the halls to make sure no one saw him before he slipped into Elmeraith's room. He had heard footsteps close by earlier, but he guessed it was another servant.  
  
Legolas wiggled the doorknob of her room. Luckily it was unlocked so he quickly slipped in and closed the door behind him with hardly a sound. There, nested in her bed, just as he had left her, slept Elmeraith soundly. He made his way to her bed and watched her. Her dark brown hair lay all around her. He mused for a moment on how he ought to wake her. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek he was so close. He rested his hand upon hers. It was soft and flawless.  
  
He sang:  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
  
In joy thou has lived. Beware of the sea!  
  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
  
Thy heart shall rest then in the forest no more'  
  
Elmeraith stirred and awoke during the song. She watched Legolas as he sang. He undeniably had a beautiful voice, as most elves. "Who might have created that song for you?" Elmeraith asked gently.  
  
"Lady of the Golden Wood sent those words to me. Never yet have I forgotten them and I never shall, I deem," he answered.  
  
He began looking at her affectionately. In his eyes flashed mischief and on his face was a playful grin. He was very close to her now.  
  
Elmeraith sat up on her bed so that Legolas's face wasn't so awkwardly close. She looked down at her clothes. She hadn't planned on sleeping in such garments, but staying up all night, writing in her journal was closer to her earlier thought.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to get myself ready for the day and I will come out to meet with you shortly," Elmeraith announced. "Where will I be able to find you?"  
  
Legolas turned to leave, but looked back at her. "I'll meet with you in the gardens," he answered. "I will be thinking there."  
  
She nodded a reply. When he left the room, she hurried to get on her new blue dress. She would be wearing the dress later anyhow. She quickly put it on and put her hair down. She sighed as she touched the back of her hair. She noticed that the back of her head was grimy from the alley. "Legolas will have to wait! I can't go out without a bath!"  
  
  
  
Legolas sat on a bench in the gardens and gaped in awe at the wonderful sight. Certainly had the elves made Gondor a wondrous place with their flowers and the dwarves had built the walls strong. In the garden, the birds whistled a wonderful song and the flowers were blossoming. He had been waiting for Elmeraith to join him for a long while, but he didn't mind so much.  
  
The very moment Elmeraith stepped lightly on the cobblestone path of the gardens, Legolas was aware of her presence. "Legolas?" she called to him, walking around the maze-like garden.  
  
He noiselessly walked around a corner and came from behind her. He wrapped his gentle arms around her waist and leaned over her so that his head rested on her shoulder. "Did I surprise you?" he asked. She laughed and turned around.  
  
"Yes, you have much more elven traits than I," he laughed.  
  
He stood still, in wonder of her beauty for a moment. Her glossy brown hair was laid out, draping over her bare shoulders. Her eyes seemed to look bluer than they had that morning. A small, silver winding crown rested on her brow. Her flawless lips were turned up in a smile. She seemed to be studying his thoughts, staring deeply at him.  
  
He smiled back. "You look wonderful," he said. She began to blush a little. Rarely did she ever come across men so handsome. "Thank you," she said. She looked at him and memorized him in the silence. His blond hair looked so soft as it danced on his shoulders in the slight wind. His fair face was beautiful and his hands were soft, but strong. "And you look handsome," she replied.  
  
His face was a little flushed. 'She looks so much like her mother. How did I deserve to be in her presence?' thought Legolas. He clasped her hand in his and leaned over to embrace her. He pulled her into a hug and was lost in her smell. 'Flowers,' he thought. 'She smells like flowers.'  
  
"Legolas, are you feeling alright?" she asked, awaking him from his daydreams. She wondered if he was feeling dismal for some cause and that he wanted an embrace.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he said pulled back from her.  
  
"Alright," she nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked together through the gardens.  
  
*Sigh* I know, not such a good chapter, but it will get more adventure again by the next chapter! And you girls have convinced me. There will be smut, but I'll make it so the people don't want major smut can skip the chapter and it will still make perfect sense. But that's not coming up yet. Just warning you what's ahead in some further chapter.  
  
Review and check out my other stuff!  
  
Lauren 


	10. In the Shadows of an Alley

Incase I confuse you, Remlin is the man that tried to commit rape and his partner and friend is named Ditunio. It's important that you know that in this chapter. In the Shadows of an Alley is not a very good name of this chapter! O well!  
  
In the Shadows of an Alley  
  
Ditunio looked on with angry eyes as he watched men of Gondor pull away Remlin's body off the ground. He stood deep in the shadows of the alley, away from the eyes of the men. He had seen an elf kill his partner in the alley of Main Street. Ditunio was too scrawny to kill the elf all by himself. By the time Ditunio had made it to the alley where his friend usually stayed in, it was too late. Remlin was dead. "Why did Remlin decide to play with girls in the street alleys?" Ditunio muttered under his breath. "He's ruined everything! I can't steal anything any longer by myself!" he growled.  
  
She clenched his fists to his sides as the men of Gondor disappeared around a corner, carrying the carcass of his old friend. "Curse the elves. Curse that blond one! I will kill him when I find him!" he muttered.  
  
Ditunio pushed away some of the black hair that fell over his dark brown eyes. His face was in a scowl. "You just wait, you pretty elf!" he said, disappearing through a small door in he corner of the alley. "Just you wait."  
  
  
  
Legolas frowned a little suddenly.  
  
"What might be wrong, Legolas?" Elmeraith asked softly. "You look troubled."  
  
Legolas shook his head and faked a smile. "I know not. I might feel tired, but something keeps on telling me something is wrong."  
  
"You mean between us?" she cried.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Something else…nothing to do with us being friends…but me. Someone is hunting me, I believe," he said. He suddenly shook his head. "It must have been a dream I don't remember. I don't see why anyone would want to hunt be down these days," he guessed.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" they both heard Eldarion call out from above. Not far away was Eldarion bending from a balcony. "Legolas, dinner will be shortly! Weren't you going to get clothing for tonight since you only had garments from Mirkwood…"  
  
Legolas slapped his head. "Oh, no! I lost track of the time!" he called to Eldarion.  
  
Legolas turned to Elmeraith. "I will see you before long. I'm sorry I have to leave so quick," he said apologetically.  
  
She nodded. "No, don't be silly! Hurry or you'll be late."  
  
Legolas nodded and took off with Eldarion hurrying behind him.  
  
  
  
Legolas held up a cape. "These clothes are so different from what I wear," he exclaimed. "I've seen so many others wear clothes as these, but I never knew I'd be wearing any of them!"  
  
Eldarion laughed. "Well we must hurry or we'll be late! I've never been late, but I better get used to the feeling if I ever have to do this again with you," Eldarion said.  
  
Legolas looked confused. "What do you mean? I'm hardly ever late!" he said.  
  
"Oh, but after you've been stumbling over my sister, who knows how many times you'll loose track of time. Anyways, I thought you might wear…" (Eldarion would joke like that)  
  
"I do not like Elmeraith that way!" Legolas snapped, feeling his cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment.  
  
"I'll pretend I never noticed if you want me too," Eldarion said with a chuckle.  
  
Eldarion began babbling on about clothes, but Legolas wasn't going to let the subject drop so easily. "Alright," he snapped in the middle of Eldarion's sentence. "Name one sign that I've shown, as in a sign that meant I liked Elmeraith." Legolas smiled. 'He can't come up with one,' thought Legolas.  
  
Eldarion cleared his throat. "First, you were enjoying talking to her so much that you wouldn't even get your eyes off her when we were yelling at you to have a toast, second, you should have seen that look in your eyes when you brought her home last night, third, you were waiting for her or with her ever since you woke up, and fourth, you snuck into her room last night and this morning," Eldarion gave a victorious smile. "Are those enough reasons?"  
  
Legolas frowned in defeat. 'Do I really like her that much?' he wondered to himself. "You need not say more," he sighed sadly.  
  
  
  
Legolas returned to the castle, not wearing green this time, but blue. His vest was gray-blue and gold buttons were placed on it. A long blue cape went over his back and would briefly touch the ground from time to time.  
  
Elmeraith came down the hall, humming to herself, an elvish song her mother would sing. "Legolas, you look like a true man of Gondor!" Elmeraith cried out, as she caught sight of him.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Suchlike you say about my garments matters none, for I look ridiculous!" he answered.  
  
She smiled and took his hand. "We match. Let us enter together."  
  
He laughed. "Is that the reason why you want to make an entrance with me?" he said playfully. "Because we match!"  
  
"No, not in the slightest!" she said, squeezing his hand. He smiled. He loved to feel her hand in his.  
  
I already had a total awesome idea in my head! Just you wait *HAHAHA*  
  
Lauren 


	11. Targets at Dusk

(I can't say much about the party, but that it was large and lots of people came. That part is going to be short, because I can't think of anything to make a party interesting for a reader)  
  
Targets at Dusk  
  
Legolas's arm was linked to Elmeraith's and that was how they arrived at the table. Elmeraith saw Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and a few others that weren't very familiar. "Gandalf!" Elmeraith laughed when she saw the wizard in his white cloak. His hair was snowy white and he looked at her with eyes under bushy eyebrows. He chuckled. "Elmeraith, you seemed to have grown quite so since last I saw you!" he shouted kindly to her from a distance.  
  
There was much merrymaking and food was being served. Elmeraith would laugh at other's conversation and comments sometimes, but most the time that night she was by herself eating. She looked around for someone to talk to, but was a little disappointed that all of her family and friends were pretty occupied with a conversation already.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith slowly walked from the party and into her room. She walked to her closet and began searching through the boots and clothing.  
  
"Ah ha!" she exclaimed when she came across her bow and arrows. They were old and rarely ever used, but she thought it would be fun practicing a little. 'Maybe one day I will be good at it and it might be useful,' she thought.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith held the bow steady. She pulled back the arrow and strived for a good shot. Suddenly, she felt arms around her. Legolas was over her, holding the arrow with her. His face was so close to Elmeraith's that she could feel his hair draping over her neck.  
  
"Oh, please help me! I can't do it right!" she pleaded. She had spent every arrow but one so far. They were all scattered yards away from her target.  
  
"When shooting from a long distance, remember to shoot a little bit higher than the target, because the arrow will start to fall a little bit once it gets going," he said, holding the bow and arrow a little bit higher. "You must remember to concentrate and you must believe you can do it. Believe in yourself, and you can do it."  
  
"That's all?" she asked, thinking that it sounded quite simple.  
  
"That's how I learned it!" he shrugged and walked back a few steps from Elmeraith. "Now, start from the beginning. Try it all again." Elmeraith pulled out her arrow again and began to aim, hoping that the arrow would land on the destination she had chosen.  
  
"Where are you aiming towards?" Legolas finally asked. "That tree way out there, am I right?  
  
"Oh…" Elmeraith said. "Yes. Why? Am I off?"  
  
"Just remember what I said. Nothing else matters," he answered.  
  
She pulled out her bow and began to aim just a little over her target. "Concentrate and no matter what, believe in yourself," she muttered. 'Twang' she let the arrow fly from her hands. She paused when she saw where it had finally landed.  
  
"Well…"Legolas said slowly. "You did it!"  
  
Elmeraith sighed of relief and turned around to look at him. "I give all the praise to you! Thank you!"  
  
He smiled. "Soon, I'm sure you will be able to do that without really thinking about it. You'll be able to work quicker," he answered, getting close beside her again.  
  
"Maybe I'll be of use someday," she shrugged. They stood together in silence for a moment.  
  
"Why aren't you joining the party?" he asked. "I thought you were looking forward to it."  
  
"I was," she answered. "And I enjoyed it, but there wasn't anyone to talk to for awhile."  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry, I was occu…"  
  
"No!" she said sharply, putting a finger in front of his lips. "Don't say sorry. I'm fine. I just felt like catching some fresh air since everyone was busy."  
  
"Alright," he said. "So lets try that again…this time I'll do it with you so you can see how fast I can do it." They collected the arrows and were prepared to do some more targeting. Legolas laid his body against her back again. He could feel a little bit of her soft shoulders on his arms. He aimed quickly with her under him, but didn't let the arrow go. He savored everything that he could feel that moment: the smell of her brown hair, the feel of her soft shoulders, and the warmth of her breath that was blowing on his cheek when she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were glimmering blue.  
  
"What is that smell? Something smells so sweet," he said with that mischievous look twinkling in his eyes. "Like roses."  
  
"I've been walking in the gardens all day, even when you were gone. It might be me," she said gently.  
  
"Do you feel strange with me hovering over you this way?" he asked softly, tickling her cheek with his lips.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Everything is perfect. I love when you're here," she whispered.  
  
He dropped the bow and arrow on the grass and began trailing kisses from her cheek to her lips. He made his way around her so that he could kiss her better. "I love you," he said tenderly between kisses. She kissed him deeply, but jumped back suddenly, making herself free from his arms.  
  
"Don't you want this like I want it?" he asked. Hurt was in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas," Elmeraith said nervously. "Have you forgotten that we met only yesterday in the city? So much has happened since then…"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I'm sorry. It feels so long since then. I will contain myself. I just have to know one thing: do you love me?"  
  
She smiled warmly at him. "Legolas," she said slowly. "I love you. But we have long lives ahead of us. Let us not rush anything too quickly. Maybe in a week we can continue what you just started, but not tonight."  
  
He nodded in reply. "I love you. I never want to leave you."  
  
She held his arm. "I never want to leave you."  
  
(*Wipes tear from eye*  
  
I can visualize these things so well. ^_^ Hope you can too. It's just that similar things in this story has happened to me or almost happened to me. I'll continue RIGHT now. I just couldn't let them get all mushy YET because believe it or not, they just met each other! I just had to end this chapter, because I decided to have more suspense next!  
  
Ttyl  
  
Never forget to review. Your awesome comments is what keeps me going!  
  
*hopefully your favorite writer on fanfic*  
  
Lauren  
  
PS- sorry about mistakes and the stupidity of this chapter. I'll try to do better next chapter.) 


	12. A Body in the Grass

A Body in the Grass  
  
Ditunio tossed his grungy black hair out of his piercing eyes and glanced at a couple of men standing before him. "You are all friends of Remlin," came his croaky voice. "I have heard that someone here thinks he knows where the pretty elf dwells. Please step forward if you know who he is and where!"  
  
A typical-looking young man took a step ahead. "I know who he is," said the man. He looked very much like any other standard man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. "The prince called him Legolas. I labor at a clothing store where I saw him buying garments with prince Eldarion. I guessed that it was the same elf you speak of, for he was clothed in dark green and was most certainly an elf."  
  
"Excellent," Ditunio said, rubbing his fingers together. "That would explain why he rescued the girl that I thought looked like the princess. She must have been the princess! He might be hiding in the castle with her, that mangy dog!" Ditunio began muttering curses.  
  
"We have forty men here! I say we find a way in the courtyard and wait till he comes out!" said one.  
  
Ditunio mused for a moment. "It sounds foolish! But that might be the only thing we can do! Spread out in the city and in the palace courtyards! Watch your damn hides and if you find him, do NOT kill him on your own, but find me. We will then regroup and kill him together. We can then feed his body to the flies in the forest. Now be on with you!" Ditunio told them, and disappeared into the shadows once again.  
  
  
  
"We should go inside now. It's very dark," Elmeraith said. "Someone might look for us and the guests will be leaving soon."  
  
"I suppose you are right. I'm tired anyhow. It's been a very long day," he looked at Elmeraith. "But a very wonderful day." He kissed her forehead.  
  
She began walking towards one of the entrances. "Would you like me to come with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like that…no, wait! I left my bow and arrows…"  
  
It was too late. Legolas already snatched the bow off the ground. "No, my fair lady, I will bring them to your room once I gather the arrows. You just do what you need to do and they will be by your room in the morning."  
  
Elmeraith chuckled and suddenly had an idea. "Legolas, why don't we collect arrows tomorrow? I have riding lessons and collecting my arrows would be good enough excuse to take a break from riding and then we may pick them up together."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Now, that would be a better idea," he agreed. He wanted to spend as long as he could with her. Suddenly, Legolas heard a crack of rotted branch. "What was that?" he said, spinning quickly on a heel. "Whose there?"  
  
"Legolas, I'm sure it was an animal. We have lots of animals around this area. I'm going to bed. You can walk me back if you like," she said, turning back to the castle.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes and for a moment he strived to hear another sound. He could've sworn that it had been a human. 'Not even a breath can be heard,' he thought, so he turned to catch up with Elmeraith.  
  
But when he was gone, a man slowly exhaled and cursed Legolas's name in the woods. "Damn him, and all those clever elves!" hissed Ditunio. "One more careless move like that from me and I might be a goner…just you wait, Legolas."  
  
  
  
The next morning, Legolas came out to retrieve some arrows with Elmeraith, but she was still getting ready. "Where could she be?" he muttered with a groan.  
  
'Crack!' came a noise in the woods. "Who is there?" he yelled as he had done the day before. He then heard many feet crunching leaves on the forest floors, coming towards him. He stepped back, hoping that they were only Men of Gondor. But thirty men came out, grungy and thick, with big legs and strong hands.  
  
He searched his back and cursed under his breath. He hadn't any arrows or his bow. Elmeraith's arrows were all that he had that lay on a tree, but her bow was inside her room most likely. He then searched his thighs. Not even his long knives did he carry? No!  
  
He turned to run, but they had formed a circle around him. The circle became tighter and tighter around him till the men were arms-length from him. "Elmeraith!" he shouted. "Anyone!" He punched one of the men and felt his nose crush under is knuckles. With that, many men jumped on top of him instantly. He felt a dirty hand near his lips, trying to shove some sort of powder into mouth. "Ugh," he shook his head, but the hand pried into his mouth and the same cold taste met his tongue and he remembered it well. "No!" he shouted and bit the hand of the filthy man. He heard a scream of a woman and attempted to call back to her. But he could no longer see anything. He blinked several times, desperately trying to stay awake, but he couldn't help it! He was lost in the darkness of sleep.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith opened the door of her balcony. She was horrified to see many men surround Legolas. Elmeraith cried out and searched for any sort of weapon she might throw. She quickly hurried to the outside of her room and found her bow and one arrow that Legolas must have left the night before. A note fell from the arrow, but she was too rushed to read it. Elhenin came by just as Elmeraith took the arrow and bow.  
  
"What's going on?" Elhenin asked.  
  
But Elmeraith couldn't answer that either. She searched for the strongest man in the crowd from her balcony. When she found him, she pulled her arrow back on her bow. She heard a faint voice in her head that was undeniably Legolas. "You must remember to concentrate and you must believe you can do it. Believe in yourself, and you can do it." She let the arrow fly and fortunately, it hit the brawny man.  
  
  
  
Ditunio lifted his head and watched as lots of his men ran in different directions with confusion. "What is wrong?" he called to them. "Now, let us drag him off!"  
  
But when he was the only one left, he looked down to see his strongest man dead with an arrow through his stomach. He couldn't figure where it had come from. No one else was around him that he could see. "Oh, no," he gasped. He began running towards where they had climbed up over the fence, but a strong arm had stopped him. "You're going to the king!" said the guard. He had heard lots of commotion and ten guards stood behind him. They were all strong and thick. "We'll see what kind of punishment he has for you."  
  
"Please, no!" begged Ditunio. The guard pretended not to hear him and dragged him across the ground towards the palace.  
  
  
  
Elhenin and Elmeraith ran to see Legolas to make sure he still was live. He lay there on his side, beaten and bruised. To their horror, he appeared to be stiff as a carcass and his eyes were opened.  
  
"He's…he's dead!" Elhenin gasped.  
  
"No!" Elmeraith shook her head. "No, he can't be!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "No! No!" she screamed. She knelt by his side and began weeping over his shoulder. "Why? Why must he die? Legolas, please come back!" she yelled to him. She shook him, but unchanged was his face. Elhenin began to break down on the ground in sobs. It scared her to see anyone lying on the ground, dead, like that.  
  
Elmeraith laid her head on his chest and wept bitterly. "Legolas, I'll never forget your love for me," she muttered. "Never! I love you." She froze where she laid and listened for a moment.  
  
"Wait…He's alive!"  
  
Elhenin shook her head. "No, Elmeraith! He's dead! Can't you see him?"  
  
Elmeraith shook her head also. "You don't understand! I feel life in him! Hear his heart beat! But…but how?" Elmeraith began to cry more.  
  
"Elmeraith, we are so dim-witted!" Elhenin yelled, now mad at herself. She suddenly remembered something important, or so it seemed to Elmeraith. "Full bred elves sometimes sleep with their eyes open! You've seen mother do it! He must have passed out some how while his eyes were open!"  
  
Elmeraith gasped and out came tears of happiness. "Hurry, get father! We'll take him to the Houses of Healing!" Elhenin ran off to the palace without any hesitation.  
  
Elmeraith turned to Legolas. He was so beautiful no matter what. Elmeraith kissed his cheek. "You'll be alright, Legolas," she whispered, trying to reassure herself.  
  
(*sob*  
  
It's not over. HECK NO!!!!!! No way would I ditch you guys like that! Of course they would fall in love, but don't worry. There is more to come! I'm sure I scared you half to death! I like how it's going. I can't believe I just thought this up in like 5 days! HAHA! More reviews! 50 and I'll scream w/ happiness, 100 and I'll die w/ happiness (but never stop writing). This chapter was rushed kinda! Sorry.  
  
Lauren  
  
Way Cheerful Half-elven) 


	13. Houses of the Healing

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Houses of the Healing  
  
"Father, father!" Elhenin cried. She ran to Aragorn's throne where he sat. "Legolas has been beaten by men and is lying in the grass! He has passed out! He must get to the houses of the Healing!"  
  
Rage twisted Aragorn's face. He looked down at the pleading man that called himself Ditunio. "You are sentenced to a lifetime in my dungeons!" he yelled. "Take him away!"  
  
"No, please, your majesty! I'll do anything!" he begged as he was dragged out of the doors.  
  
"Come!" Aragorn said to the guards. "Come with me and we will take Legolas to the Houses of the Healing!"  
  
Elhenin caught up to her father as he walked out the doors.  
  
"You, Elhenin, must stay here with your mother for now," said Aragorn.  
  
"It will be harder to tell Elmeraith that. I don't think she'll leave him," Elhenin replied sadly.  
  
"Yes, they are good friends it seems, but I must hurry." With that, Aragorn ran off.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith sat beside Legolas, running her hand through his soft hair when her father appeared with guards. "We must take him to the Houses of Healing," her father announced as Legolas's body was taken away from her side. "You must let me come!" Elmeraith declared, grabbing her father's arm as he began to walk away. "You must, I tell you! Please!"  
  
Aragorn could hardly believe how desperate Elmeraith looked. Tears welled up in her eyes. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be able to go. Now, hurry!" Aragorn said. His men carried Legolas to a carriage and Aragorn and his daughter took another one.  
  
"He'll be alright," Aragorn told her.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I know. I was just so frightened. He looked dead." Elmeraith cuddled on the side of the carriage and thought about all that had happened before. She loved Legolas so much and only until now did she know how much.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith looked at Legolas from the chair she sat in. She sighed and patted his sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. His eyes were now closed and he mumbled and turned in unpleasant dreams.  
  
"Uhhh…" he moaned with pain. "Elmeraith…Aragorn…anyone…?" he called out helplessly.  
  
It had only been an hour, but she could hardly stand waiting for him any longer in that condition. The Healer looked at her and frowned. "He has been given Rithkus, a very powerful drug, but luckily he has only tasted a small portion of it. He shall be awake in an hour."  
  
Elmeraith nodded and cuddled in the wooden chair she had been given. When her foot came up as she crossed her legs, she noticed something stuck to the bottom of her boot. She pulled off a piece of paper. "The note that was on my arrow earlier!" she muttered to herself. She read the note:  
  
'I love you more than life itself. -Legolas'  
  
She smiled and began to drift into dreams of her own…  
  
  
  
"Elmeraith," Legolas whispered. "Wake up, beautiful."  
  
Elmeraith awoke in the uncomfortable with Legolas still in his bed. He called to her as he watched her in the chair. She least expected his voice to wake her up, but she jumped out of the chair instantly and rushed to his side.  
  
"Legolas!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. "I…I was so frightened!"  
  
He smiled and lifted his hand and touched her face. He wiped the tears and pulled her face closer. No one else was in the room, but them. "But I'm here and we're both fine," he said softly. Then he paused. "Wait…I've been here before. But what am I doing here? What happened?" He rubbed his head in confusion and looked around the room. He had seen the Houses of Healing before, but that was long ago. "Last I can remember was being pushed in the ground by men and hearing you scream. It wasn't a dream?"  
  
"No, it wasn't a dream. I…I shot one of them, probably the strongest, and they fled. Their leader was caught," answered Elmeraith. "Let's not talk about it anymore."  
  
"So be it," Legolas agreed. "But I want to say: thank you for saving me. A life for a life." He flung his legs over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Legolas, are you sure you're all right?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Just bruised here and there, but I'm fine," he answered. He stood and stretched his arms in the air. "Ohh…" he groaned. "That feels good!" He then looked back at Elmeraith. "Did you get my note?" Hope was in his beautiful eyes.  
  
She smiled at the thought of the note. "Yes, I did," she exclaimed, a devilish look in her eyes. "First, are you positive that you are fine? I can mess around with you, can't I?"  
  
His eyes flashed playfully. "Hit me with you best shot."  
  
She leaned into him and began kissing him passionately. He pulled her into the bed, but she quickly stopped. "What are we doing?" she said. "We can't be doing this here!"  
  
"You're right," he agreed. They both were silent for a moment, but Legolas spoke again. "When will I be able to get out of here?"  
  
"You will be able to leave tomorrow," came Aragorn's voice. Elmeraith jumped away from Legolas's arms. Aragorn hadn't heard anything else that they had said earlier by the look on his face. "And though you were going to leave tomorrow, as were your plans, the Healer has told me that you may not leave my house for a week. We hope you will stay longer than that though. You are welcome to my house anytime."  
  
Legolas nodded, but said nothing of leaving. He didn't want to talk or even think of it with Elmeraith with him.  
  
"Elmeraith, we must leave. We will bring Legolas back to our house in the evening tomorrow," Aragorn stated.  
  
Elmeraith looked at Legolas. "Farewell, Legolas."  
  
Legolas still had that devilish look in his eyes. "Till tomorrow."  
  
  
  
(Next day, late evening)  
  
Elmeraith let her hair fall from her bun. She shook it and it was full, falling over her shoulders and back. Her dress was white and it sparkled when she moved. It was a nice backless dress that fell to the ground and thinned till it was lost on the floor.  
  
Elhenin popped her head through the cracked door. "Legolas is here!"  
  
"I thought me and father we going to pick him up!" Elmeraith declared. Elhenin looked at Elmeraith and laughed. "Hmm…I wont even ask why you are dressed like that. Eldarion told me you liked him…"  
  
"Elhenin!" Elmeraith snapped. When Elmeraith made her way to find Legolas, Elhenin led the way. "He's downstairs at the entrance now."  
  
"I can find him. I know where the entrance is. I'm sure you'd like to get ready for bed instead of spying on my and Legolas," Elmeraith told her sister, giving her a little push into the hall.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Elhenin. "I'll leave you and your little sweetheart alone." Elhenin slowly walked away, around a corner and into her room.  
  
Legolas looked up the winding stairs where he could see Elmeraith.  
  
She smiled and looked at him. "You look as handsome as ever!" she said.  
  
"Me? You look absolutely beautiful!" he said. He ran up the stairs to her and embraced her.  
  
"In your rooms please, everyone!" Arwen called from downstairs. Arwen turned and walked softly down the halls. In minutes the whole castle was quiet.  
  
"Which room?" Legolas asked.  
  
Elmeraith smiled playfully. "Mine," she said.  
  
************NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUTT!!!!**************  
  
Can't handle major well-described smut, than skip the chapter after the next and it will still all make perfect sense! Don't tell me it was nasty because I warned you. Almost all ppls that voted for or against smut, wanted smut! If you are younger than 17 or feel funny about this, don't read chapter 14! Alright, enjoy. 


	14. Kisses in the Night (R)

***SMUT***  
  
I will not warn you again. This chapter contains sex! If you cannot handle it, move on to the next chapter.  
  
Kisses in the Night  
  
Legolas paused before he entered Elmeraith's doorway.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Elmeraith asked.  
  
"I keep on thinking that your brother is sneaking around. He keeps on doing that!" Legolas answered. Legolas listened for a moment, but his ears caught no sound. "It's safe," he finally decided.  
  
They both went into the room and Elmeraith began to pull the covers from her bed. Legolas watched as she did this and stared at her bare back (her dress revealed her back, remember). When she was looking at him, he approached, licking his lips. As often happened when he was around her, he got a strange naughty look in his eyes.  
  
He grasped onto the top of her dress and pulled down and it fell around her feet like a pool of water. Just as he had thought, it was all that she was wearing. "I see you were prepared," he said.  
  
She laughed. "Now, for you." She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then she pulled the second shirt. She was disappointed that under he even had an under shirt.  
  
"Do you ever get hot?" he asked.  
  
He didn't answer. He ripped off the rest of his clothes and pulled her onto her bed. She laid on her back in the middle of her bed. He felt washed away as if lost in dreams as he stared at her. He bent on his knees and looked at her from above her. He kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Are you sure you are fine?" she asked, inspecting a purple bruise on the side of his thigh. "I'm fine now." He answered. "Now, are you ready?"  
  
She smiled devilishly and looked him up in down. She acted as if she were a baby that had just received candy. "Yes!"  
  
He thrusted himself into her and she cried with pleasure. He loved how it felt. He didn't want to stop, but the way she cried out made him think he had hurt her.  
  
He stopped quickly and tried to speak. "Oh, no, Legolas! Keep going," she pleaded. He plunged into her again and she moaned. By then he was fully into her. He slowly slipped down on her. Her body was cool on his. He slowly began to move and she moved with his pace. "Mmm…" she groaned. He kissed her deeply upon her soft lips. "More," he whispered between kisses. He began to pick up the pace and slipped his tongue in her open mouth. He rubbed the inside of her mouth while she moaned with delight.  
  
She tore her lips away from him and looked at him affectionately. "Legolas, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Elmeraith," he said.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith looked over at Legolas lovingly. He was snuggled next to her in a deep slumber. It had been a few hours and those few hours had been the most physically pleasurable in Elmeraith's entire life. She kissed Legolas's neck and snuggled closer to him. Just like that, she fell asleep.  
  
(I know, short. But hey! I have never written smut! You have to give me some credit because I have never done anything like this…  
  
Lauren) 


	15. The Leave

Just trying to think of something to write now! ^.^'  
  
This most likely will be a real sucky chapter! I need to think for a moment and come up w/ an idea before I start writing.  
  
The Leave  
  
Elmeraith awoke with Legolas sitting at her desk, singing. He was already clothed and seemed to be lost in thought. "You are an early riser, aren't you?" she said.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "I had to wake you up because your family will be up soon. I thought you'd want to get dressed. I need to slip away before anyone wakes up," Legolas said.  
  
Elmeraith nodded and pulled on some clothes. "You better get going or Eldarion will catch you," she said after looking outside. It was still dark, but Eldarion would wake up any minute.  
  
"Yes," Legolas agreed. "Good-bye. I'm sure you want extra sleep?"  
  
"Just a little," she admitted. She didn't like Legolas always waiting for her in the morning because she was always sleeping longer than he.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to bed too," he decided. He slipped away silently in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Alright, that would be…" She looked up, but Legolas had already gone. She shook her head. The small bit of elvish she had in her was never enough to hear him slide away. Once her clothes were on, she threw herself in her bed again. She felt herself drift away in weariness…  
  
  
  
Elmeraith woke up the next morning all alone. "Legolas?" she cried, searching her mountain of blankets. She sighed, suddenly remembering that he had left long ago.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," said Legolas, opening the door and sticking his head in. "I was waiting till you woke up to tell you something."  
  
"Come in," she said. He came into her room and sat in a chair. "You see, I had to tell you that I'll be leaving today," he said desolately.  
  
"What?" she gasped. "But…the Healer said that you had to stay here."  
  
"But I can't," he said. "I'm wanted at home by my father. I will send you letters all the time."  
  
She nodded her head sadly. "I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
He came by her and sat on her bed. "As I, but I know where I belong and I will come back as soon as I can."  
  
"And how long might that be, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
He heaved a sigh and pondered for a moment. "It may be several months."  
  
"Ugh," she groaned, falling back into her blankets. "That's too long!" she whined.  
  
He laughed and bent over her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "But you must promise never to forget me," he whispered.  
  
"Never!" she agreed. "I will never forget you."  
  
"Promise?" he said, prodding her leg playfully. She laughed. "I promise. You'll find out for yourself when you return."  
  
He kissed her once again. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I must find my horse in the stables and leave, but I have something for you." He shoved one slender hand down his pockets and pulled out a blue crystal. "It reminds me of your eyes," he said slickly.  
  
She took it from him and smiled in wonder. It was very beautiful and sparkled whenever it moved. "Are my eyes like this? Do they sparkle?"  
  
"Yours are much prettier than that stone any time," he said. He then looked out the window and sighed sadly again. "Good-bye," he said finally. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Legolas. Always," she answered. With that he left quickly. Elmeraith watched him disappear from her view, towards the sunrise, when she looked out her window. "I'll never forget you," she muttered under her breath.  
  
(Will Legolas ever return as promised? Months are so long! Find out on the next chapter!  
  
I know I said that I'd wait till tomorrow for these chapters but I couldn't resist!!  
  
Lauren) 


	16. Of Letters, Tears, and Charging Past Gua...

(I know, the 'voice on the wind' thing was also in my other story, but hey, I tell you, I write whatever is on my head. I might have already written that pick up line about putting a tear in the ocean, but it's my fav. So I had to put it in this one too.)  
  
Of Letters, Tears, and Charging Past Guards  
  
Elmeraith laid on her bed. She felt so lonely and she wasn't aloud to go into the city with her brother. At times like those, Legolas would come to her mind. A few silent tears fell from her blue eyes and into her pillow. The door cracked open. "Elmeraith, it's me," she heard the soft, gentle voice of Elhenin. "You have a letter that arrived today. I wanted to give it to you." Elmeraith sat up in her bed and wiped the tears.  
  
"You're crying," Elhenin said sympathetically. She handed Elmeraith the closed envelope and they both studied it for a moment. It was an off- white envelope with leafy-green on the tips. The address was written in swirly neat letters. "It's Legolas's handwriting," Elmeraith said sadly.  
  
"It's not going to kill you if you open it!" Elhenin urged her. "Open it!"  
  
Elmeraith paused for a moment and slowly tore open the envelope. The paper had looked the same as the envelope. "Will you let me hear it?" Elhenin asked hopefully, sitting next to her sister. She was always a snoop.  
  
"Dear Beloved Elmeraith," Elmeraith read aloud. "I can't stop thinking of you. If I'm not thinking of you by day, I am dreaming of you by night. I should be visiting in a month. I know it's already been two months, but I'll love you no matter how long I'm away from you. I dropped a tear in a stream for you and I will stop loving you when you find that tear. I wish I could say more, because if I was given the chance, this letter would go a mile long, but I must go. Just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you. –Legolas."  
  
"Aww…"Elhenin smiled. "He's so sweet to you. You don't know how lucky the two of you are."  
  
Elmeraith smiled back at her sister. "You will be as lucky as I am some day, but then again, I consider myself unlucky. Someone once told me that there is a perfect person for everyone. No matter who you are, there usually is a person for you. But I'm alone again as I was before. Ellrolin will never be."  
  
Elhenin shook her head. "Do you believe your own words? Excuse me, but I think they are most silly. Legolas loves you. When he comes back, things will be the same as they were before."  
  
Elmeraith shrugged. 'But he can never be sure if he will return,' she thought, another tear falling from her eye. Elhenin saw this and hugged her sister. Elmeraith could hold it in no longer. She burst out in sobs calling Legolas's name. 'Why am I crying out his name?' she thought. 'It wont make him come any faster.' All the same, Elmeraith cried out Legolas's name.  
  
  
  
"And Legolas…" Thranduil, Legolas's father began talking. The two of them were riding white horses in the woods. They talked of the future and of Legolas someday becoming king.  
  
"Wait!" interrupted Legolas. "Listen…to the air."  
  
"Legolas…" came a voice. It was sorrowful and cold. It only hardly came to his ears it was so soft. Legolas heard echoing sobs in the air above him. He recognized the voice instantly. "Legolas…" it came again.  
  
"Elmeraith!" Legolas called out to the wind. There was no direct answer. Only more faint sobs on the stuffy air.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son oddly. "Legolas, I hear nothing," said his father.  
  
"But I do," Legolas said, striving to hear the voice again. "I love him… I would do anything to be with him again…Legolas…!" the said and faded.  
  
"Legolas," his father began again.  
  
"Father, I must ride to Gondor at once!" Legolas interrupted again.  
  
"Why, Legolas? You left there only two months ago! Won't you stay here? You belong here," his father objected.  
  
"You don't understand!" Legolas said. "I love a woman there. I must go back to her. I thought I heard her voice." With that, Legolas whispered to his horse in Elvish and they took off, thrashing through Mirkwood towards Gondor. He was very aware that it would take him a long time, but no one could stop him now. He was too determined.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to Mirkwood," Elmeraith announced to Elhenin.  
  
"No, you are not!" said Elhenin. "Remember last time you snuck from the house at night?"  
  
"Well, then I won't leave at night."  
  
"But night will come around sooner or later!" Elhenin said. "It's too far and you don't know how to find him. Mirkwood is dangerous with many dark creatures! What if you don't make it alive?" Elhenin stopped. She knew it was no use now. Elmeraith looked too stubborn for anyone to stop her.  
  
"I want to see him again! I want adventure, Elhenin!" Elmeraith answered.  
  
"Haven't we all had enough adventure for a lifetime?" Elhenin whined.  
  
"You either help me or you do not!" Elmeraith said sharply.  
  
Elhenin smiled. "If you go, I go!"  
  
Elmeraith nodded. "Come on! We are old enough to live by ourselves, so we are old enough to go on our own where we please. Let's get ready."  
  
The two sisters quickly pulled out dresses and other outfits for a long trip. "Lamps! And lots of things like that!" Elhenin said, picking up a lamp and candle from Elmeraith's table.  
  
  
  
"How are we going to get past the guards? We can't go without horses!" Elhenin asked. They were both riding on their black stallions towards the gate. A bold smile spread on Elmeraith's face. "Dodge them. Don't stop no matter what."  
  
Elhenin nervously nodded. They got closer and closer the guard post. "Keep on going, keep on going," Elmeraith whispered to her fidgety sister.  
  
"Hey, stop there! Where do you think you are going…?" the guard shouted at the two girls racing on their horses. "Hey, stop!" he shouted again. Elhenin followed nervously behind as Elmeraith charged through the guards. They both heard the guards shouting, but it only became fainter and fainter as they rode into the city and beyond it.  
  
(Are they going to miss Legolas or are they going to see him on their way? What kind of adventures will happen? HAHAHA!!!!! I don't know, but you'll find out soon enough. This is going to be longer than I've planned.  
  
Lauren  
  
Should it be really long and more adventure or a short thing that's almost ending? Tell me in emails or whatever, but I'm pretty sure I already know what's going to happen.) 


	17. Beasts in the Gloom

Beasts in the Gloom  
  
Elmeraith's horse galloped from under her. Her long brown hair flew around her and stung her face like a whip. Her bags and luggage bounced up and down with every stride. "Must we keep going? I'm so tired!" Elhenin whined.  
  
"We have to ride all through the night and we will sleep in the day. I'm too scared to rest at dark out here. Now ride on till sunrise!" Elmeraith announced, never letting her horse slow, except once or twice, claiming that she had heard something other than her horse.  
  
"Keep on going, Shawkly," Elmeraith muttered to her horse. The black horse lifted his head higher and galloped proudly through the gloom of the trees. The horses were hasty without being urged and they rode like hidden shadows through the forest.  
  
"We are long out of Minis Tirith," Elmeraith announced. "We will be in Mirkwood before three weeks pass I believe. I left a note for mother saying that we are gone, but I doubt that she will take it well. They will search for us."  
  
Elhenin felt like groaning, but remembered it had been her choice to come along. Then she smiled at the thought, 'This is a real adventure.'  
  
  
  
Elhenin smiled as the sun arose. It was a beautiful sight. They were both tired and the horses were now tripping over roots and stones with weariness. Elhenin patted her horse, Feelor, and slowed him to a stop. "The sun rises and the lands are bright. Let us sleep," said Elhenin. She slipped off her horse and began making a bed of blankets. She was too tired to cook food over a fire. She just wanted to sleep.  
  
Elmeraith sighed and also drew out a blanket to sleep on. As their horses grazed a little way in the woods, the two girls slept soundly.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith awoke as the sun was setting. She had been so tired. "Elhenin, let us eat and we will be off again," she said to her sister, sprawled on a blanket. Elhenin grumbled in reply and seemed to fall asleep again. Elmeraith lit a fire and nibbled at her Rimus as the fire began to rise (incase I haven't told you, Rimus is a soft Elven bread that's saturated in honey).  
  
"Mmm," Elmeraith mumbled as she ate her Rimus. It was delicious and filling for her empty stomach.  
  
"Elhenin," Elmeraith hissed at her sister, whom had fallen asleep. "I packed plenty of Rimus." With that, Elhenin sat up quickly. "Rimus!" she said, grabbing one greedily and eating it hungrily.  
  
"We will leave in a moment. Darkness in these woods frightens me. I despise darkness away from home," said Elmeraith.  
  
  
  
Legolas's white horse snorted from under him. Legolas began whispering to his horse. The horse neighed tiredly in return. Legolas sighed and slowed the horse down till they came to a stop. They had been riding for a long time and Legolas had driven the horse unmercifully (but unintentionally, mind you!).  
  
"Sorry, girl," he said, rubbing the horse's soft nose. He hadn't been able to think of anything else since he had heard that voice. He began singing softly to himself as he made a fire.  
  
"Lady with hair, long, soft, and brown,  
  
Dances far away, twirling around  
  
Eyes like bright stars in the cold night  
  
Beautiful princess, meet me tonight  
  
On her brow rests a silver crown  
  
And all around her is a soft blue gown  
  
Lady of Gondor, the wonderful and fair  
  
Hold me again and let me rest in your lair"  
  
He sighed sadly at the thought. He didn't want to travel so long to be with her. He wanted to wake up with her nearby every morning and every time he thought of her, he wanted it all more. He didn't hear her voice on the wind again, though he constantly stopped to listen.  
  
  
  
The two Half-elven girls rode through the night again. Elmeraith gasped when she heard a blood-curling scream, echoing through the woods. It wasn't the scream of a human, but a beast in the wood. It was a nameless animal in Middle Earth all together, but the children of Gondor called them Gunk Goblins. The two black horses sped up and began running at a frightful speed. A few low, dead branches of trees stung Elmeraith's face as they hurried by, but they kept riding. Far in the distance, Elmeraith saw one of these animals. It had the body shape and size of a young boy, but his face was more animal-like. He had a large, round head and bulging eyes. His nose was small, but wide. His mouth was open, revealing sharp fangs. His long arms dragged a little low and he had a mossy-green hide.  
  
"He's been following us!" Elmeraith gasped. "Are they as dangerous as they appear?"  
  
Elhenin looked back for a moment. "He is very dangerous, or so I've heard they all are. He's not as fast as the horses, but he can travel very long distances. He might follow us all the way to Mirkwood."  
  
Elmeraith cursed aloud. So many things lurked around the corners of the dark, Sauron or no. They heard an animal from above them, low in a tree.  
  
A bat-like animal with slanted, glowing eyes stared at them as they rode through. His big ears stuck out and were pointed at the end. He screeched like a bird as the two girls passed from his sight under the shadows.  
  
Elmeraith shivered. "Won't they ever leave? Curse these beats that follow behind!" Elhenin whispered to her sister.  
  
(Alright, I need to find out what's happening in the next chapter. It's going to get more exciting, don't worry.) 


	18. A Bite in the Flesh

(Three weeks later)  
  
A Bite in the Flesh  
  
Elhenin dipped her legs in a murky stream in Mirkwood. The dirt on her legs began to wash away. "Oh, Elmeraith! The water feels so good!" said Elhenin. "But…I'm getting so sleepy." She yawned and continued scrubbing the grime that she had collected over the trip. There often wasn't a nice place to bathe and the murky water in the stream was the best they had been able to find for weeks.  
  
"Yes, I rinsed myself in it also, but we must get going! It's dark now! There are eyes coming from the forest."  
  
"Go where?" Elhenin snapped. "Ride quickly into the woods where we don't know which way to go or where Legolas even lives? There are eyes wherever you go in this forest! I miss sleeping in the dark and I miss how you used to be!"  
  
Elmeraith gasped. "How dare you!" she snapped back. "I'm just afraid of the darkness in this forest, alright? Can't we move on? I'm just the same person, just…"  
  
Elhenin never heard Elmeraith's words. She fell over backwards on the ground and lay flat.  
  
"Blasted, what are you doing? Do not fake that here, plus you are a horrible pretender! I will leave you, if…" Elmeraith paused. Her sister didn't move besides the rising of her chest when she breathed. "Elhenin?"  
  
Elmeraith came to Elhenin's side. "Ugh, no!" Elmeraith growled, pulling her sister away from the water. 'I remember these waters!' she thought. 'I've been told they make you weary! How long could she be asleep? A day? A week?'  
  
Elmeraith fell down on her knees in either frustration or weariness. "We'll never get out of here!" she yelled, throwing a handful of dirt into the water. She began to feel dizzy. She had also rinsed herself and now it was catching up to her. She struggled to stay awake, blinking rapidly and walking around, but there, several feet from her sister she fell.  
  
Small green animals came up to where they lay and began touching their bodies. These Gunk Goblins fingered their clothes and began to gather up together hungrily.  
  
  
  
Legolas rode back to Mirkwood with swiftness. He was in Mirkwood again by this point, for his horse was very swift. He had arrived in Gondor and Elmeraith hadn't been there, but had run away! 'She might be in Mirkwood, looking for me,' Legolas had guessed. He rode his horse quickly when he passed a gloomy stream. There huddled together were little filthy animals with sharp fangs and dangling arms. They huddle around some kind of animal—dead, it seemed, but Legolas couldn't catch a glimpse of what it was.  
  
Legolas sneered, but kept on going. Creatures of the forest were none of his concern. At the moment, the only thing that came to his mind was Elmeraith and Elhenin, hopelessly lost in the woods. If only he would have known what or who he was passing.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith and Elhenin still lay on the ground, motionless, even when one of the filthy beasts sunk his hungry teeth deep into Elmeraith's shoulder. She didn't move at all. There seemed to be no life in either of them. The small Goblin-like creature let his jaw loose from her shoulder without eating any of her flesh. There the blood ran through her tattered blouse and onto the grass. The wound was deep. The animal squealed with delight at her taste and motioned the other ones to enjoy with him, which was a little strange for animals.  
  
  
  
As Legolas began riding farther away from the little beasts, he heard a horse neighing close to where he had seen the animals. He paused. 'Whose horse's would those be in these parts?' he wondered. 'Elmeraith's?'  
  
He quickly rode back, urging his horse as fast as he could till he came back upon the little monsters. They all were about to eat and fill their famished bodies—till they saw Legolas, bow and arrow in hand.  
  
They looked at the sharp arrow that was ready to spring into the crowd and stepped back away from the two bodies. But one who had bit into Elmeraith wasn't about to give in yet. He stood above Elmeraith a little bit of blood on his lips. He hissed and stepped boldly in front of Elmeraith.  
  
"Get back," Legolas snapped.  
  
"Noooooo," answered the little creature in a dry voice. He leaned down foolishly to sink his teeth into Elmeraith again when the arrow hissed and pierced him. He fell over onto his stomach as Legolas came down from his horse. The Gunk Goblins turned and ran away with full speed as Legolas bent over to pick Elmeraith's body. He then turned to Elhenin and groaned. 'How am I going to carry both of them?' he wondered. He first ripped a large piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it carefully around Elmeraith's arm. He put her limp body over his horse and then placed Elhenin behind her. He sat behind both of them and rode his horse as their limp bodies leaned over. They two faithful, black horses followed behind.  
  
'This is going to be a long ride,' he thought as his arm that was holding them upright began to fall asleep.  
  
I expected this to be better, but I couldn't think of anything else!!!!!!!!!!!! It should get better. I think I am coming up w/ a good plan. It's been going by FAST but it's going to slow down when they wake up. Trust me. I'm just not in the best mood for writing today!  
  
-Lauren 


	19. Plans of the Future

Plans of the Future  
  
"Uhhh…" Elmeraith moaned as she strived to fully gain consciousness. Someone patted her forehead softly with a wet cloth. It was cool on her head. She soon didn't have to struggle any longer. Her eyes fluttered and opened, but all was a blur (for a moment). There on the side of her bed was Legolas, bent over her, tending to her scratches and wounds (which were minor). Elmeraith studied him in the silence for a moment. His hair looked as soft as ever and his eyes were warm, though he wasn't smiling. "I almost lost you," he said coldly, but unintentionally. "Why did you leave again? It is dangerous out here in Mirkwood."  
  
"I missed you so much, Legolas. What could I have done?" Elmeraith explained. "I was told that if you want something to happen, you have to make it happen. I was afraid you'd never get the chance to come back."  
  
He sighed. "I'm glad your safe. You are in my father's house and so is Elhenin," he clarified.  
  
She suddenly remembered the things that had happened before. She shot up from the bed, but the pain in her shoulder brought her back down. "What happened? Why does my arm hurt?" she asked, clutching to her clothed shoulder. The blood had left a stain, but was all washed away.  
  
"Some strange animal bit you when I found you in the woods. No matter what I did, I could not wake you."  
  
She nodded. She felt tears streaming down her eyes once again. Every time she cried lately, it had been about Legolas. She loved him so much and was frightened that it would all end some time soon. It was better than anything that had ever happened to her. She was so afraid that he'd leave her or she'd awake from a dream to find herself alone in her bed.  
  
"What's wrong, beautiful lady?" he asked, touching her face tenderly. "I hate to see such a lovely woman cry."  
  
"I'm afraid, Legolas. I'm afraid that you'll leave me again and never come back. Is there any way that I can be sure you'll love me forever?"  
  
His face was grave in confusion. He seemed to be deep in thought. "I'll think about what you have said. Did you miss me as I missed you?" he asked.  
  
She pulled a glowing blue stone from her pocket. "How could I not?"  
  
His smile was wide as he looked upon the glowing stone that he had given her several months before. "I was hoping that you'd never forget my love for you."  
  
She shook her head gravely. "Legolas, that's what I mean. How is it that you say you love me, but you run off?"  
  
Legolas frowned again. "My father wanted me back. I was afraid that you considered me as another man, just another one. I feel ridiculous saying this, but I thought it all was too good to be true. I wanted to leave, because, well, I was afraid of being abandoned by you. I had never fallen in love before…"  
  
"Legolas, what I feel for you is real love. I used to think I was in love with some of the boys I'd meet, but what I had felt before is nothing in comparison to this. I wouldn't ride all the way here if it wasn't love that I felt. I never planned on going back to Gondor. I wanted to stay here forever."  
  
"With me forever?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She blushed. "Well, yes. That's all I want. I know I can't hide it, though I feel embarrassed. If I never told you, I'd regret it forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Elmeraith," he said softly. "I want to be with you forever also. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life…I want to marry you. I can't believe I'm saying this, because I've never thought about asking it, but I would die if you wouldn't marry me. I can't remember not loving you. It's as if you were with me my whole life…"  
  
Elmeraith pulled him closer and kissed him softly. He ripped away from her for a moment. "Does that mean yes?"  
  
She laughed. "Of course."  
  
He put his hands to the side of his face and he appeared to be so surprised and happy. He held some of his hair in his hands. The expression was funnier than any expression Elmeraith had seen on him. "I'm getting married," he said to himself softly as if he couldn't believe it. "I'm getting married!" he then yelled. He laughed, still a funny look on his face. He picked her up in the air and twirled her around, laughing with her.  
  
  
  
Legolas passed elves through the halls, humming to himself. His face was flushed; for he had been laughing for so long. An elf strolled by, his cousin, Minyalaith.  
  
"Minyalaith!" Legolas practically yelled out her name, though she was quite near him. She turned and smiled, but she appeared to be a bit puzzled. "What is going on?" she asked. "You look so excited. I haven't seen you look THIS happy since…"  
  
"Oh, Minyalaith, you won't believe it," he gasped. "I am getting married!"  
  
"What?" she screeched. "To who?"  
  
He took a deep breath. He could hardly hold the excitement. "I'm getting married to Aragorn's daughter, Elmeraith."  
  
Minyalaith giggled. "I can't believe it! You must let me meet her!"  
  
"You'll get to meet her," Legolas assured her. "This feels so wonderful, I feel like shouting it to the world!" Legolas said excitedly.  
  
Minyalaith smiled warmly and patted her cousin's shoulder. "You're going to be so happy, Legolas, I just know it. I'll spread the word!"  
  
"I must go tell more elves! I must tell everyone!" Legolas said walking away quickly to tell his friends.  
  
Minyalaith laughed as he watched him go. "Legolas, getting married," she whispered to herself. "How cute."  
  
  
  
Elmeraith looked around the room from in the bed. In the corner of the room there was her tattered duffel bag, which her horse had carried on his side. She looked down at her tattered white blouse and dark green pants and frowned. She stumbled out of the comfortable bed and struggled to her feet. Her legs felt stiff and little did she know she had been asleep for a week.  
  
She laboriously walked over to her bag and rummaged through it till she came across her blue dress. She smiled because it brought her warm memories with Legolas. The day they had walked through the gardens together was such a wonderful memory for the both of them.  
  
Deep in the bag Elmeraith found her silver crown, almost identical to her Great grandmother's crown, Galadriel. (Incase you didn't know, Elrond married Celebrian, Galadriel's daughter, and had Arwen. So that would make Elmeraith, Galadriel's great grand-daughter. Freaky, huh? Anyways…)  
  
Elmeraith slipped on her nice light blue dress. Her eyes sparkled as she looked into the mirror on the wall. She placed the silver crown lightly upon her head and walked from the room.  
  
She smiled so brightly, for she couldn't stop thinking about one thing, 'I'm getting married.'  
  
She walked through the halls, filled with blond elves clothed in green as Legolas was. Elmeraith nervously walked by them as they stared in wonder of her beauty. "She's getting married to Legolas, some say," whispered a few of them. "She sure is beautiful."  
  
"Elmeraith!" she heard Legolas. She quickly turned around to see Legolas, running towards her. He came to her and grabbed her hands, staring at her up and down. "You look so beautiful," he said. He then paused. "Wait, you have something on your cheek. He got close to her and rubbed her cheek with his soft, gentle hands.  
  
"What was it?" Elmeraith asked.  
  
He smiled. "It was nothing. It was just an excuse to get a better look at your gorgeous eyes."  
  
She laughed a little. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he answered. He kissed her gently upon the lips and when they pulled apart, they were glad that no one stared at them. "You're the most wonderful thing out there," he whispered, his soft lips gently tickling her ear.  
  
(You like? I couldn't take it anymore!!! They HAD to get married NOW. Well, that's for later. I'm reading a book that tells me about Middle Earth Weddings and Traditions. I need to read some before I start on the next chapter! Farewell! Till next time we meet! 2dles…  
  
Lauren ^_^) 


	20. Gracefully Flying and Clumsily Walking

This chapter it not really about Elmeraith and Legolas. It's about how Elmeraith's sisters are getting along in the forest…or not getting along. But I'll get back to Legolas and Elmeraith soon enough.  
  
Gracefully Flying and Clumsily Walking  
  
Aragorn looked up at the crystal blue sky and smiled. Ellrolin and Arwen were sitting inside a carriage with their heads sticking out, while Eldarion and Aragorn rode their horses farther up the road.  
  
"Can you believeth it? They are getting married!" Eldarion laughed. "This sure is a surprise! Here we are, riding to Mirkwood to help a wedding to be planned!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head thoughtfully. "This just might be for the best. I am indeed glad that they are safe. I should've just let them go where they pleased in the first place. They are old enough to take care of themselves now and need our care not."  
  
Ellrolin frowned. "I hate the forest!" she snapped. "My hair gets so messed up in the blasted fog!" She began primping her hair, but it continued to fall out of place.  
  
Eldarion laughed. "Then maybe this is good for you too."  
  
  
  
Elhenin grinned as she watched Legolas and Elmeraith run off together through the halls. They were always happy together and so deep in love. 'I hope I feel like that with someone also,' she thought to herself. She adjusted her new Mirkwood clothes, sighed, and turned to walk in the forest by herself.  
  
The moment she stepped out on the warm forest floor, she could feel someone's presence. There seemed to be invisible eyes staring at her. She looked around. The sun shone through some of the trees like spotlights on the grass. The morning mist was high in the air and the dew shone on the blades of grass. "Whoo-whoo-whoo," came some sort of animal call from the forest.  
  
Elhenin paused and listened to every sound. She cupped her hands over her mouth and returned the call. "Whoo-whoo-whoo!" She had no idea what the call meant or if it had even been an elf, but she loved making voices and sounds besides her own.  
  
'Whoosh,' came a sound from behind her. She quickly turned, but something flashed by, too swiftly for her eyes. "Whose there?" she called nervously. The form had already disappeared behind another tree as if it were flying around her. 'What have I done?' she wondered, hoping that she hadn't disturbed some creature with her animal call.  
  
Someone landed on the ground lightly behind her. "Hello," he said with a soft elven-voice. She jumped around with surprise. She looked him up and down thoughtfully. In his fair hand was a vine that he must have been swinging on. He was a Mirkwood elf with clothes of green and brown. His hair was golden, the sun reflecting on his silky head. His eyes were bright green and went perfect with his clothes. "I am Lenomial (pronounced: Len-oh- mee-al), son of Lenomeh. Your forename might be…?"  
  
"Elhenin. My name is Elhenin," she answered quickly.  
  
"Daughter of Arwen, if I know nothing of her!" he exclaimed. "I have heard that you and your sister dwell here for the present, and mean to stay. You seemed to fit in already!" He looked at her outfit.  
  
She wore a short dark green skirt with two brown leather strips hanging from both front and back. Her green top was sleeveless with elvish leaf design on the top. Her hair fell down over her back, except some at the top that were pulled back, with a few braids on the side. She truly looked like an elf of Mirkwood.  
  
"I know yet not if I mean to stay. My sister is occupied with plans of the day of her wed to Prince Legolas. I think I mean not to stay," she answered. "I have a lonely home in Gondor."  
  
"May I not show you the forest so that you may see all of its beauty? Maybe then will you change your mind," he said. He held his slender hand out for her to take.  
  
She smiled and took his hand. "If you really think the forest has that much to offer."  
  
"Oh, and it does. You will love it." He took her closer, wrapping her in his strong arms, and held her on his hip.  
  
"Um…are you sure about this?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You need to learn to trust me first?"  
  
She smiled boldly. "No, I think I will try just about anything!" she said. He smiled also. "Then here we go!" He let his feet come off the ground and he swung from tree to tree. She looked down and took a deep breath as she savored the moment in his arms, flying about the plain. He showed her the streams and his other favorite places in the forest and they were pleasurable to look upon.  
  
  
  
"We're just entering the Village!" announced Aragorn.  
  
Ellrolin pushed the carriage door open and jumped out. The first step she took was over a root. She caught her balance. Her relieved expression changed into anger. "I hate the forest!" she said, kicking the root. "And I hate this place! Why do I have to be here at all?"  
  
Arwen frowned. "You must be supportive of your sister. Inside the letter she wrote, she said she loved it here and will live here for a long time. Now stop complaining and act as if you enjoy it here. For your sister. How could you not like the forest anyhow?" Arwen said.  
  
Ellrolin scowled. "Ugh…" she groaned as she followed her father into the forest.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much, Lenomial," Elmeraith said. "I really had a fabulous time out here. I don't know what I was thinking when I planned to leave."  
  
He smiled his best smile. "Does that mean you enjoyed the forest?"  
  
"It's absolutely wonderful," Elmeraith admitted. "It is splendid. I plan to be here longer, I suppose."  
  
"It was wonderful meeting you," he said, kissing her hand. "I hope we may do it again? I'd like that."  
  
"Yes, that would be fine," she said, nodding.  
  
"Farewell, beautiful," he said. He then turned quickly and disappeared into the forest's shadows. She placed her hand over her chest as she felt her heart leap in her throat. She smiled and turned into Legolas's home. 'He's so breathtaking!' she thought excitedly.  
  
  
  
Ellrolin glowered when she noticed that she was trailing behind again. "We are almost at Legolas's home," Aragorn declared.  
  
Ellrolin stomped through the plants in frustration. "Ugh, that's what you said an hour ago!"  
  
"Well, I can see it up ahead," Eldarion said as he easily walked through the bushes. Ellrolin kicked her way through. The bushes seemed to part away, making a path for the rest of her family, but blocking her way, or so she thought. Suddenly an elf came by her side. He had light blond hair and big blue eyes. Ellrolin noticed that he was very handsome.  
  
'The women would be so jealous at home if I brought a man like this back,' she thought.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you having trouble walking?" he asked to her. Ellrolin began to blush. She was almost sure that he was mocking her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
He pushed a tree branch from out of her way. "Thank you…"she said, but as she did, she stumbled on a rock. She began turning red with frustration and embarrassment. Her temper began to rise. She kicked the rock. "Oh, I hate this place! I hate these trees! I hate these rocks!" she kicked the rock and it didn't budge.  
  
The elf's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "Um…you hate the forest?"  
  
"Yes, I hate the forest," she said, faking a calm expression. "I can't handle these branches and…" just as she had said that, a branch caught her hair. She began to struggle, pulling it out and ripping it away from the branch.  
  
If his eyebrows weren't raised enough, he cocked them even more in surprise. "Here, get on my back," he said.  
  
She smiled. She wondered if somehow he had been attracted to her. She hopped on his back and he quickly and gracefully ran to the village. He let her down finally. "Maybe we could go somewhere together…" she began.  
  
"No, I do not think so," he cut her off. "If I'm looking for a woman, that means I'm not looking for someone to baby-sit."  
  
With that we walked away. Her mouth dropped over in surprise. She thought of yelling at him, saying something of how he disturbed the princess of Gondor, but no word could come out of her parted lips.  
  
  
  
Will Ellrolin's complaining disturb Elmeraith? What's going to happen with Elhenin and this elf she met? What's going on w/ Legolas and Elmeraith? Wait till next chapter and thanx for all of your reviews. Post a comment about this chapter! 


	21. A Sorrowful Parting

A Sorrowful Parting  
  
"Should the reception be green and brown, or gold and white?" Arwen asked, holding a piece of paper and ink pen. She began scribbling away before anyone answered.  
  
"Mother, mother," Elmeraith said softly. "We can plan tomorrow. I haven't seen you in awhile and I just want to spend time with you all. No planning today."  
  
Arwen nodded and put the pen and paper aside. "Sorry, sweetie."  
  
Just then, Legolas entered the room. Sadness and confusion twisted his handsome face. "What's wrong?" Elmeraith asked quickly. Legolas looked down at the ground. "I'm, I'm leaving today."  
  
Elmeraith's heart stopped and fell in her shoes. "Why? How long?" she asked. He shrugged sadly. "Before the wedding, I'm sure. The last of the Orcs in Mirkwood are causing problems and we need to drive them out. We should be back in a month."  
  
"It takes your elves a month to drive them out?" she whined. "Why can't they do it without you?"  
  
"It's my job, because I am prince," he looked up at her. His eyes reflected grief. "We have to fight now, for their numbers are growing."  
  
Elmeraith shook her head in disbelief. If only it could happen some other way and time! Ellrolin popped her head in the room. "I couldn't help overhearing, but does this mean plans are off and I have enough time to get a ride home before a war?" she asked. This made Elmeraith even more miserable that her sister seemed to hate Legolas. She was against the wedding and hated the woods especially. Legolas too looked upset at her insolence.  
  
Arwen scowled and shooed everyone from the room so they were left alone. Legolas's head bent down again. "I'm sorry. I will come back in a month and we WILL get married."  
  
Elmeraith nodded and hid the hurt inside her. She would do anything to keep him away from war, but she was brave. "Come back quicker if you can. When are you leaving?"  
  
"The news was brought to me this afternoon. I leave at sunrise."  
  
She nodded sorrowfully. "And things will be all planned and ready when you arrive."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Come now, we have all night to be together. Let us delight in every moment we have as one," he pulled her into the bed and they slept with one another once again.  
  
  
  
Arwen looked sadly at Aragorn. "Legolas said the plans are still on, but he's leaving for battle tomorrow, I think," she said.  
  
"But, no, that's impossible!" Elhenin objected. "Does that mean ALL of the elves are leaving here for war?"  
  
"Except the women," Aragorn said with a quick nod. "This is not my war and I am old, but I'd feel self-centered and childish if I didn't join them."  
  
"You too?" Elhenin asked.  
  
"That means we WILL have to stay here!" cried Ellrolin.  
  
"Silence! We will hear no more of your impudence, Ellrolin!" snapped Aragorn. "Eldarion and I are leaving in the morning. We will be all right. The orcs are few for the present. Good-night."  
  
Elhenin didn't go to sleep, but walked out of the room into the shadows of the hall. "Lenomial, are you here?" she called out. He leaped from the shadows. "Yes, I am here."  
  
Elhenin stumbled through the dark to him. She clutched his arms. "I've heard the news. We are not going riding tomorrow, are we?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I am sad to say we may not. I am leaving, but I will come back and we will carry on with seeing each other. The other ladies are not like you. I had so much fun today," he said.  
  
"As I," she admitted. "We must part now and sleep, for you must march tomorrow and I wouldn't want you to be tired and unalert.  
  
He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Please say you will not leave. Say you'll be in the village when I return."  
  
"I will," she answered.  
  
So he turned and vanished in the darkness. She only hoped that she would see him again. She would never forget these big green eyes and pretty golden hair.  
  
Ellrolin seemed to have popped from the shadows suddenly. "I came just in time to see that kiss. What did you do to deserve that from such a pretty- boy?" she teased.  
  
Elhenin turned quickly and in surprise. "You are just jealous. Word came around what that elf boy said to YOU!"  
  
Ellrolin felt like screaming back, but once again she had no words of objection. Elhenin turned and walked away from Ellrolin. 'Ellrolin has changed. She wasn't the fun person she used to be,' thought Elhenin.  
  
(Ok, sorry so short. Next chapter will be really short and will have smut. I know, I know, I just cant write long smut. Kids, skip next chapter!!  
  
Lauren) 


	22. Tears of Fear (R)

Smut Chapter. Do not like Smut…? Skip then (OR IF NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT UP, WAIT TILL I GET IT DONE PLEASE!!!)!!! I will not warn u again! lol. DON'T YOU DARE complain, because I warned. I know mine is short sometimes. Sowwy. This is last time I'll do smut in THIS story.  
  
Tears of Fear  
  
When Legolas pulled Elmeraith onto the bed, he began to strip of his clothes very quickly. He was very excited since he had only been able to do it with her once, and that was some time ago—several months. She also began to strip. She peeled off her new Mirkwood garments that she had also been given and tossed them to the floor. He took into everything he saw, which was only her. He looked upon her ghastly scar and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry the scar turned out so bad. I should have never let it happen."  
  
"Don't be silly. It was not your fault," she answered. He wrapped his arms around her head and bent over her, kissing her face and taking into her smell.  
  
"You seem so rushed," she said. "Is it because you want plenty of sleep for tomorrow?" He shook his head. "No, I'm thrilled and full of energy."  
  
She laughed softly and kissed his soft lips. He tenderly kissed her back. He then thrusted himself into her, kissing her lips still. She didn't cry out as last time, but they both moaned together with satisfaction. She felt his back softly and tickled him with her fingertips. He began moaning inside her mouth as he moved.  
  
She moved in motion with him, delighting in his taste as his tongue slightly moved inside her mouth. "Mmm…uhh…" he moaned into her. He moved quicker and pulled his mouth away from hers, then kissing her shoulders. A tear fell from his eye at the thought of when it was all over he would have to leave for war again. Evil thoughts entered his head that never came to him before. 'Now that I have someone to live for, what if I die? War never meant so much till she entered my life…' he thought. 'What happened to Legolas, brave Prince of Mirkwood?'  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" she asked as Legolas pulled away from her and rolled to the other side of the king-size bed. "I'm tired now…and believe it or not, for once I'm scared to go."  
  
She cuddled next to him. "I'm also scared and it's all right to be, but I believe that you will come back to me and things will be as they were." She only partially believed her own words. She didn't want to tell him how scared she was. She was also afraid he would never return. The thought kept on haunting her.  
  
(I know, this one was REALLY short, but I'm trying to keep it in R, not NC- 17. Lets pretend that this is a movie and you couldn't actually SEE anything. K? Till next time…  
  
Lauren  
  
PS- I'll tried to read more stories of yours, everyone!!) 


	23. Learning the Ropes/ The Men Leave

Learning the Ropes/The Men Leave  
  
Elmeraith pulled herself out of her bed and looked over at Legolas. He lay under the covers, deep in slumber. She smiled and went to pull on some new, clean clothes. She picked out a brown ankle-long skirt. Two slits in her skirt came up to the middle of her thighs to make it easier for her to move around. Her shirt was short and sleeveless with pretty designs on the ends. She slipped on light, flat shoes and pinned her hair to the sides with a braid hanging down.  
  
She grabbed a water jug and hurried to a stream where she would collect water. Legolas slowly stumbled out of bed as she closed the door behind her. He popped his head through the curtains to look outside and gasped. It was nearly sunrise and his weapons were scattered. He quickly got his clothes when he heard someone outside calling his name. He would never tell anyone that he'd been staying in Elmeraith's room, so they must have wondered where he was.  
  
"Legolas, where are you?" called one of his friends.  
  
Legolas quickly walked out of Elmeraith's room once he was dressed. He looked from side to side to make sure no one saw where he had just come from. "Oh, there you are!" said one of his friends as he popped his head around a corner. "We've been looking all over for you! Gather your things, we are going."  
  
"I will," Legolas nodded and hurried around the halls of his house to find his weapons.  
  
  
  
Elmeraith entered her room. "Legolas, I—," she stopped. There was no one in her room. The bed was empty and left unmade. 'He left without saying goodbye?' she wondered. She sat down and slumped on the bed at the very thought. "Legolas?" she called out one more time, but she heard no answer. She sighed sadly and began to make her bed.  
  
The door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Elmeraith turned around to see Legolas thickly dressed, weapons already in his pockets. Elmeraith sighed with relief. "I thought you had left!" She hugged him. "No, I haven't, but the sun has already risen and I've fallen behind. Good-bye. I love you." She nodded, but didn't say anymore as he hurried out of her room.  
  
  
  
Ellrolin cursed under her breath as she began washing the dirt of her favorite shoes. "Curse this place," she muttered. Elhenin came around the corner. She no longer wore her silky dresses, or her hair up, but she dressed in dark green leather with her hair down. A water jug was in her hand, full of water that she had drawn. "Maybe you wouldn't have so much trouble fitting in here if you wouldn't mind the dirt and have fun," Elhenin said.  
  
"And do what?" snapped Ellrolin. "Swing in trees? Swim in ponds? Disgusting! What would the men think at home?"  
  
"But we're not home. You should get used to the lifestyle here. You should be here for three months maybe. You wouldn't leave without father. You should see our scars from traveling alone, so you might as well get used to it here or have a horrible time!"  
  
Ellrolin sneered, but she finally relaxed. "I do want to fit in here. This is not my way of life, but if you help me, I'd like to get used to it."  
  
Elhenin smiled. "If you do not like their lifestyle, to the elves here, it's a dishonor to them, specially since you are a princess. It's how they are and if you do not like what they do, you do not like who they are."  
  
Ellrolin frowned a little. "I understand. Now help me."  
  
Elhenin smiled. "This is going to be fun."  
  
  
  
Ellrolin scowled as her sister leaped from tree to tree, a vine in her hand. "I cannot do that! I know I cannot!" Ellrolin yelled to her. "I'd absolutely kill myself."  
  
"You never know! You've never tried to climb trees, but with a vine it feels like your flying."  
  
"Really?" Ellrolin asked. "Hand me a vine, then—if you think I could do it."  
  
Elhenin laughed. "Anyone can!" she said, throwing her sister a thick vine. "All you have to do it pull it as far as you can and jump off the ground."  
  
Ellrolin looked at the vine nervously in her hand as if it were a snake. "A-alright," she stammered. She pulled the rope back and then swung off the ground. She flew through the air, her brown hair trailing behind her and 'whoosh', she landed on a tree branch.  
  
"I did it…whoa, WHOA!" she began to fall back, but Elhenin held grabbed her hand just in time and pulled her up. "It DID feel like flying."  
  
"Yes, see? It's not that hard."  
  
"And these clothes are not so bad. I feel so comfortable!" she said, looking down at her straight pants and white blouse.  
  
"See? Isn't it nice here?" Elhenin asked.  
  
Ellrolin looked down at her feet. "Elhenin, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting. I'm not used to being the one that's behind, while everyone else is learning the ropes and learning things so quickly."  
  
Elhenin nodded. "I know it's hard, but you'll get the hang of it and you won't feel any bad vibes from anyone. Here, you have to learn to work."  
  
Ellrolin shrugged. "Well, enough talking, I'm ready to do that again!"  
  
Elhenin laughed. "Alright then, get going!" she said, pushing her sister towards the next tree. "Whoo hoo!" shouted Ellrolin, holding for dear life onto the vine.  
  
Elhenin smiled as she watched her sister. Ellrolin only needed to try. 'She's not that bad once she's given a chance,' thought Elhenin. She leaped after her sister and laughed as she flew through the air.  
  
  
  
Eldarion made his way next to Legolas as they were spying on orcs through the bushes. The orc's hoarse voices and heavy feet could be heard from a distance. "There appears to be more than we thought," Eldarion whispered. "Much more," Legolas answered glumly. "Still, I think we will be fine. It's defeat them now, or we get pushed out of Mirkwood. They've dwelt in our forest for too long."  
  
Eldarion nodded. "Will the forest become more beautiful when they are gone?"  
  
"I hope so. Once the orcs leave, I guess that some of the other creatures will leave also. It may become very beautiful."  
  
"I sure hope it becomes more beautiful. I met a dark-haired woman here and I keep on hoping she doesn't want to leave," said another one of the elves that was hiding, Lenomial.  
  
"One of my sisters?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"I know not. Her name is Elhenin. I've never met an elf as herself and she's beautiful."  
  
"Yes, they all are," answered Legolas. "I am marrying one of them in two months. I'm very nervous and hoping that I can return quickly."  
  
Lenomial frowned a little. "So I've heard." He stirred a little. 'Girls of their beauty would only fall in love with the prince, of course,' thought Lenomial. 'Not a common elf boy like me.' He sighed sadly. He had loved being with Elhenin, but he couldn't help think that he had no chance with her. 'She must feel sorry for me. She must see that I like her, but she lets me kiss her on the cheek. She must feel sorry for me, for I cannot have her. I'm no kind of match for her,' Lenomial thought solemnly. He desperately tried to remove those thoughts from his mind so that he could concentrate on their strategy to defeat the orcs. Still, the thought wouldn't go away!  
  
  
  
Does Elhenin really like Lenomial that much or does she feel sorry for him? Will all of them make it back alive to their village? Does Ellrolin fully change her attitude? What will happen if the boys need help? What are the girls going to do? FIND OUT!!! Mwa ha ha!  
  
Lauren  
  
~ Check out my Elf page and stuff. It's in my bio. 


	24. Farther from Safety

Farther from Safety  
  
(Three Days from the Parting of the Men)  
  
"I wonder how the boys are doing," Ellrolin mused. "Do you think they could be already fighting?"  
  
"I don't think so. They probably have to group and plan first," answered Elhenin. She had only said that because she didn't want to believe they had started fighting. She didn't want Aragorn, Eldarion, Legolas, Lenomial, or anyone else to fight!  
  
"Why don't we go spy on them and see what they're doing," said Ellrolin. "We can stay in the trees above them and maybe we can make sure they are alright. I'm afraid for Father, Eldarion, and I do not want Legolas to die either."  
  
Elhenin began to object, but stopped. Just making sure they were alright would be fine, right? As long as it was nothing more. "Let's go get Elmeraith! She wouldn't want to be left behind in something like this!" Elhenin exclaimed.  
  
"Alright," said Ellrolin. "Let's go." She leaped from the tree and made her way, slowly to the ground. Elhenin did the same and they raced towards the village to find Elmeraith.  
  
  
  
"Elmeraith!" Ellrolin said as she ran into Elmeraith's room with Elhenin trailing behind. "We're going to go spy on the boys and make sure they are alright. Come or don't come, but we're going."  
  
Elmeraith was puzzled by their urgency. "Um…are you sure you want to? It could be dangerous. I'm sure they're fine and it's…"  
  
"It can't be that dangerous in the trees," Elhenin said. "Besides, you have a pretty good aim with arrows if they are needed."  
  
"But we're going now," said Ellrolin, pretending to be heading out the door. "Don't leave without me!" Elmeraith finally said. She found an overwhelming urge to make sure Legolas was alright. "I'll come along, just let me get my arrows." While Elmeraith gathered her bow and arrows, Ellrolin slipped a few long knives in her pockets. "You don't need knives…" began Elhenin.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Ellrolin. She extended herself to full height over her sister. "You never know when we may need them."  
  
Elhenin gave her sister a queer look. She couldn't help notice that this was strange behavior for her sister. She never liked carrying knives and here, suddenly, she acted as if she too was going out for war.  
  
"Let's go," Elmeraith said as she slung her bow over her back. "I know what direction they've headed."  
  
  
  
"Whose there?" shouted an orc, with a rough voice.  
  
"Hold your fire," whispered Legolas, stretching his arms out in front of the elves, which were pulling out arrows. "His scream will stir everyone."  
  
"We can't just wait here, Legolas. We have to fight sometime. I say we do it now," Eldarion said, stretching his arrow out, ready to shoot.  
  
"I am in charge!" hissed Legolas in a whisper. "You are prince of Gondor, not prince of Mirkwood! I SAID hold your fire!"  
  
Eldarion grumbled and pulled down his arrow. "I said, whose there? I'll beat your bloody hides if you don't show yourself!" yelled the orc. Lenomial stirred in his place. "The longer we wait, the longer this all will take. The orcs are unprepared and naive. If we wait too long, that single orc will get others to investigate and then they will be ready," Lenomial said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, I think you are right. You may shoot him, Lenomial."  
  
Lenomial seized an arrow and pulled it back on the string at full length. 'Twang,' it pierced the orc and he cried out loudly in agony. It's dark body fell to the ground. All of the elves jumped up for an attack.  
  
  
  
"Wait," paused Elmeraith, listening attentively to every sound. "I think I hear yelling. It's far off."  
  
"Well then lets hurry!" Elhenin said. She quickly ran towards a direction while her sister's straggled behind a little ways. The voices became clearer and louder as the girls' ran through the branches and bushes of the forest. The voices became so close and loud that the girls had to carefully and quietly climb up a tree. They helped each other climb a tall, winding tree and when the looked over they saw many, many elves and orcs.  
  
"These aren't just elve's from that one village," Elmeraith announced. "These elves could be from several places of the forest."  
  
"And in all of these bodies, how could we ever find father or Eldarion?" Ellrolin choked out.  
  
No one answered. They searched the plain, but all they could see were unfamiliar elves and bodies on the ground, staining the forest floor with their blood.  
  
"I can't take this!" Elmeraith said, pulling out her bow and arrow. She shot several orcs, only missing once, but nothing she could do would really help. No one paid any attention to them in the tree, though they stood up and were easy to spot.  
  
"Let's go back," said Ellrolin nervously.  
  
"No, wait," Elhenin said. She spotted Lenomial for only a brief second, but he disappeared, screaming, falling under the waves of orcs and elves. "We- We cant come here and watch, then leave. I have to…" she never finished her sentence. She grabbed onto a vine. It was a very thin, dead vine, but she leaped from the tree with it in her hand anyhow.  
  
"Elhenin, no!" Elmeraith and Ellrolin both shouted, trying to grab her hand, but it was too late. Elhenin flew from the tree and before she touched the ground, the vine cracked and broke from the tree. Elhenin fell and rolled into the thick crowd, but disappeared from sight.  
  
"She could be trampled to death!" Ellrolin screamed as she watched orcs running around, crushing bodies. There were no other vines so they desperately crawled from the tree and ran into the crowd of orcs and elves. Knives and arrows were flying aimlessly and there was very much confusion.  
  
Ellrolin and Elmeraith dropped to their knees and crawled through the thick crowds. They were pushed and stepped on, but they kept going. "We're helplessly lost! We can't find her!" said Ellrolin, briefly looking at one of the bodies. "I'm going to be sick."  
  
"It's just like you to give up," Elmeraith snapped in frustration. They both searched faster, making their way under other's feet, cutting themselves every so often on dropped knives and arrows.  
  
"Look!" Elmeraith whispered to her sister after catching a flash of brown hair. "That must be her. Most of the Mirkwood elves had blond hair."  
  
They crawled under more legs and around the elves and orcs till they came upon Elhenin. She sat next to an elf with golden hair and green eyes—Lenomial. Through his shoulder was a dagger and the blood was running over him. Orcs bent over Elhenin, pulling her hair and grabbing her shoulders with their frightfully strong hands. "Let me go!" she yelled. This only made the orcs laugh harder. They pulled her away from Lenomial and towards their home.  
  
Elmeraith searched frantically. She rummaged around her pockets but she had no knives. "What are we going to do?" she asked Ellrolin, expecting no answer.  
  
Ellrolin's face twisted with rage as she jumped up an onto an orc's back. She grasped the orcs rough shoulder with one hand and rummaged in her pockets with another. A long knife that she had borrowed was firmly in her hand when she drew it from her pocket. It gleamed silver. She pulled her arm back as the orc grabbed her leg with his nails. As he began breaking her skin, her arm came down and the long knife's tip met and sunk into his black hide. The other orcs began to frantically grab her also, but she sliced fingers from hands and stuck faces, making orcs fall on the ground with pain.  
  
Elmeraith continued searching for some sort of weapon. She pulled a long, poisonous sword from an Orc's sheath. She clenched her teeth in anger as she saw her two sisters struggling. She swung her arm back and in a circle and the sword left her hand. It flew only two yards away and sunk and pierced through two orcs. The elves all seemed to be far away, except Lenomial who was out cold. Too many orcs crowded around the three girls and drug them away, farther and farther from any safety they might have with the elves.  
  
Lenomial's eyes twitched a little as he gained consciousness and they seemed to wander around till they came upon Elhenin, firmly being held by a dark-skinned orc. Lenomial closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. "Ahh!" he screamed with pain as the dagger came out and fell to the grass. He tried his best to ignore the throbbing that seized him as he staggered after the three hostages, but it seemed to drag him down. But this didn't make him give up. He kept on stumbling after the three half-elven girls and he was determined to find some way to help them.  
  
  
  
I know, I stopped at the WRONG spot, but I have to baby-sit. Elmeraith always seems to get into some kind of trouble, doesn't she? They can make it a little tough for Legolas sometimes!! Lol. Well, I'll continue later.  
  
-Lauren 


	25. Orc Pile of Fifteen

I really didn't plan on this chapter being like this, but I personally like how this chapter is! Read on…  
  
Orc Pile Of Fifteen  
  
"Why did you jump out here in the first place?" Ellrolin snapped at Elhenin.  
  
"Be quiet!" hissed one of the orcs in his gravelly voice as he clenched tightly onto Ellrolin's shoulder. "Or the little elfies might here you! We don't want that, do we?" Ellrolin shivered as the orc's face drew closer to hers. His teeth were rotted and his foul breath went across her face.  
  
"Keep them quiet or we will all be beheaded!" hissed another. "All we need is one of those Elf boys to see us and we'll be history."  
  
"No," croaked another. "We'll be fine now."  
  
Elmeraith stopped struggling when firm hands bound her like a knot. Ropes were secure around her feet and hands. One side of her face was being drug against the grass and twigs. She watched, as they were drug farther and farther from the battle. Farther from safety the elves could give them, they were drug around a corner. The battle could be heard, but the three girls couldn't see any sign of it anymore. All they could see was a small area of land with scattered bones around a low fire and a crooked table of rock. It began to grow dark, but the clatter of swords and weapons didn't stop so soon.  
  
  
  
Arwen knocked on a door. There came no answer. 'I could have sworn that this is Elmeraith's room,' she thought. She cracked the door open and on the floor were a few of Elmeraith's dresses. "Elmeraith?" she called. Still no answer came, but her own voice, slightly echoing.  
  
"Hmm," she whispered curiously. "The girls must have gone for a walk, but I haven't seen them all day…"  
  
  
  
Lenomial stumbled again as he tripped over carcasses. He growled to himself and pulled himself up, clutching his bloody shoulder. It seemed that it had been so long, but it had only been fifteen minutes or so.  
  
Legolas came around, slewing orcs with his long knives. His arrows had been spent long ago. "Lenomial!" he exclaimed when he came upon the staggering elf. "You need to rest somewhere!"  
  
"No," Lenomial objected. "The women…the half-elven women are…" Lenomial began to fall back into unconsciousness.  
  
"No, they're far away in the village. You need to clear your head…" Legolas began to say.  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Lenomial, his eyes wide as if he were suddenly alert. "No, no, they have come. The princesses are here. They were taken away by…" he began coughing and sputtering. "taken by Orcs. That direction!" Lenomial lazily pointed to a direction with his good hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas said. "It was no hallucination?"  
  
"No," answered Lenomial. "It was real."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Come, let me take you to safety and I'll gather elves to find them."  
  
"But, I'm too heavy and how can you protect yourself if you're…?" but Legolas bent down and slung his friend over his shoulders. "Ugh," Legolas grumbled. His friend was close to the same weight as Legolas.  
  
"Legolas," Lenomial choked out. "You're scaring me."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to scare you if you want to be tended to. You need to be somewhere safe," Legolas answered as he carried Lenomial over his back.  
  
  
  
One orc approached the three huddled half-elves. "This one cut off my two fingers!" he hissed at Ellrolin's face, holding up a three-fingered hand. He turned to the thirteen orcs that were nearby. "I say we stick em' one by one. It's been long since we've eaten good, fresh flesh."  
  
"No," grumbled another. "Let us all play first with them."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" he shouted. "The others will miss all the fun and we can have it all ourselves while the war goes on!"  
  
"Greshnok KNOWS we brought women. He's too strong for anyone to stick. He'll come and have his fun first or he might track us down one by one if we have all the fun. He says he gets fun first, that mangy mutt, and what he says goes."  
  
They all growled and mumbled in the dark. Elmeraith snuggled closer in between her sisters at the words of the orcs. 'Someone help us!' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Legolas set Lenomial down to rest against a tree. "They will come and aid you any moment now. We just have to wait."  
  
"Just go after the girls. They need more help than I do," said Lenomial in a croaky, dry voice. He licked his parched lips and cringed at the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"But if orcs find you before Healers come—," Legolas interrupted. He paused for a moment. "I said that I'd wait with you. Don't worry about anything else." Lenomial didn't argue anymore, but he hated being a burden when the others could be searching for the girls already.  
  
Finally, the Healers came to aid Lenomial.  
  
  
  
Legolas left quickly without a word after seeing that he wouldn't get another word out of Lenomial if he wanted any. Lenomial fell quickly out of consciousness as the Healers slipped medicine in between his dry lips.  
  
Legolas brought together some of his friends that weren't wounded and gathered them all in a circle, a little ways off from the battle. "Half of us must keep fighting," said Legolas breathlessly. "We cannot forget why we came here, but I need a few to head that direction with me very quickly and try to save some of the woman from the village." Ears pricked with surprise at Legolas's words. "Let us hurry."  
  
They split up in groups and separated, only five elves behind Legolas.  
  
  
  
"He's here," hooted a dark-green orc. "Greshnok is here."  
  
Elhenin's breath became fast. "I…I'm scared," she whispered  
  
Elmeraith nodded and tried to cuddle up to her sisters as much as possible. "We'll be alright," she tried to comfort them. "Don't worry about a thing." But when a very large dark-skinned orc came up, Elmeraith shivered with fright. He was a large Uruk-Hai with long hair and large, slanted yellow eyes.  
  
"You didn't spoil them, did you?" he growled, making his way like a cat, over towards the three girls.  
  
"No, we didn't. They are unblemished," said one quaking orc.  
  
"Good," said Greshnok. "Very good." He got so close to them that Elmeraith could feel his hot, foul breath on her face. His eyes glittered as one who could see well in the dark. "Which pretty elf is first?" he asked. He laughed and grabbed onto Elmeraith's arm that was tied securely with ropes. He pulled her towards the table of rock and laid her across it. He seemed to have no trouble with her, though she fought him with all her might.  
  
"Can't you see? You can't hurt me or get away, even when I untie you," he said, firmly holding onto her wrist as he began to pull off the ropes. He laid her across the table and used the ropes again to tie her arms and legs to the legs of the table.  
  
The other orcs watched from a few yards away with interest. A few of them had smiles on their faces, for they loved to watch torture. But a few of them frowned and murmured curses, for they wanted to do torturing.  
  
"You see: us orcs EAT Human flesh. If I'm not mistaken your close enough. We enjoy torturing and eating at the same time. I'm so sorry that you wont enjoy is as much as I," came his croaky voice, deep in his throat.  
  
"We want fun too," came a voice. It was croaky and as husky as any of the other's voices. "You fleabag should share!"  
  
Elmeraith's eyes widened at the voice. Was it Elhenin's? She couldn't rightly tell.  
  
"Who said that?" growled Greshnok, turning around quickly. His eyes were red like fire, staring amongst the orcs. There came no answer from the orcs. They all seemed to look puzzled. "Was it you, Hemihk?" Greshnok asked, stepping close to one incredibly old orc.  
  
"No! It was Drefin!" said the old orc, pointing to another. Before long, Greshnok roared curses. "You filthy scum of the earth! Tell me! I'll rip every one of you apart till I find out!" Greshnok turned to Elmeraith again. "No matter," he whispered to himself. "I'll still get the fun."  
  
"I'd like to see you try! We're as hungry as you are, you maggot!" croaked the mysterious voice again.  
  
Greshnok howled as if he had been stabbed and turned around. He beheaded the nearest orc and then they all seamed to be on top of each other, fighting. Weapons were tossed and orcs were slewn, but one orc came out of the pile alive. He stumbled out and Elhenin and Ellrolin could clearly see that it was Greshnok. He growled at the pile of carcasses and kicked them. "You fools!" he hissed. "You're no match for me." Once again he kicked the pile, but lost his balance. He began to yell as he fell forwards, desperately trying to gain his balance.  
  
'Sloosh," came a noise. Ellrolin and Elhenin turned away as Greshnok fell upon the pile and a sword, still firmly in an orc's hand, sunk through him. His dark blood stained the sword as it came out through his back.  
  
They all stayed in their places for a moment. "Is-Is he dead?" Elmeraith finally stammered out. She couldn't see anything really except the dark sky above her.  
  
"Yes," Elhenin said shortly. There was a silence again.  
  
"Elhenin, you are brilliant!" Ellrolin finally said. "We're alive! You tricked them with your voice and now we can leave!"  
  
Elmeraith sighed. "Yes," she said. "We're alive…but we're not free."  
  
Ellrolin slumped. "We're still tied."  
  
Will they get untied? What will Legolas say? Will he be angry? (He should be). LOL. Wait till next time. I have tons of homework! I probably wont be able to continue till tomorrow. 


	26. Being Praised and Being Scolded

Being Praised and Being Scolded  
  
Elhenin stood and attempted to walk, taking baby-steps, but that resulted with a fall with her chin in the grass. "Can you crawl to a knife?" Ellrolin asked. "There's one right there."  
  
"Yes," Elhenin said, sputtering grass. "They are all over the place! Let me try to get to one." She rolled and wobbled around on the ground till she finally edged her way to a knife, still firmly in an orc's hand. She rubbed the knot against the jagged knife. "Ow," she cried, clenching her teeth as the knife poked her hand. "I think I almost have it…!"  
  
She continued scraping the rope against the knife. "Got it!" she exclaimed. She pulled her hands apart and cut the ropes from her legs. She looked at the knife for a moment. The blade was rough and it still had the symbol of Sauron on it.  
  
She untied both of her sisters. "Let's leave," Elmeraith said as she jumped from the table. "We can't just wait here."  
  
"Wait," paused Ellrolin. Her ears pricked at some sound. "I hear something …listen."  
  
The others waited silently and listened. "I only hear swords against swords—," said Elhenin.  
  
"No, wait, I hear something too," Elmeraith paused. "Someone just said Emeake. Must be some elf boy…"  
  
"Elmerake!" came a voice.  
  
"No, they said Elmerake," Elhenin corrected her.  
  
"Elmeraith!" this time the voice rang loud and clear. "Legolas?" Elmeraith wondered aloud. "Elhenin! Ellrolin!" came the voice.  
  
The three girls stepped around the wall where they had been hidden. Far downwards, climbing up the hill, six elves were running towards them. "Over here!" Ellrolin waved. Her knees quaked and she felt as if she could already feel warm water in a bathtub. "We're going to go back to the village!" she whispered to her sisters with excitement.  
  
Legolas finally came up with five elves behind them. He seemed out of breath and weary from all the days work. "I heard that you were taken by orcs, but here you are, untouched!" Legolas panted in surprise. "Was I misinformed?"  
  
"No, you weren't," Elmeraith said, remembering the frightening orcs. "We were taken by orcs."  
  
"But we are women. We can handle ourselves," Ellrolin answered quickly with a wry smile.  
  
"You mean *I* can handle myself," snapped Elhenin. "Who did all the work so that we were set free, hmm?"  
  
Legolas looked from face to face in astonishment. "How many orcs were there?"  
  
"I don't know…" Elhenin mused for a moment.  
  
"Fifteen orcs, one Uruk-Hai," answered Ellrolin coolly.  
  
"I-I was afraid you were all dead," Legolas said, warmth in his eyes. "No," Elmeraith said, playing along with Ellrolin's little game. "We told you. We can handle ourselves." Legolas took Elmeraith's hand. "So that means you are all unblemished?"  
  
"We only have scratches, but you should have seen what happened to the orcs!" Elhenin laughed, also deciding to play along.  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see about that." He and the five others turned around the corner the girls had been and there lay sixteen orcs on top of one another. Legolas looked back at the girls in respect. "Don't think I'm not upset about all this, anyhow! Why did you do such a thing to as come out here at a time like this?" he snapped.  
  
Elmeraith tried to protest, but Legolas interrupted again. "You have your ways of getting into mischief, don't you? You could have all been killed. How did these orcs REALLY die?"  
  
"It was me," came Elhenin in her throaty voice. "I made them get into a fight and they killed each other."  
  
Legolas was surprised to hear such a voice come from someone so small. He nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments and the fighting began to die down.  
  
"Well, we only came to make sure you were alright," said Ellrolin coolly. "Until Elhenin decided she wanted to jump right into a horde or orcs!"  
  
"It's only because Lenomial was being stabbed!" Elhenin snapped back.  
  
"Oh, but he is your sweetheart, isn't he now?" hissed Ellrolin.  
  
"Enough!" it was Legolas's turn to snap. "Stop being like this! The battle has ended sooner than I thought it would. Let us go and investigate," said Legolas.  
  
  
  
When they came upon the empty plain again, none were alive but Elves, stacking bodies onto one another. "Elmeraith, Elhenin, Ellrolin: go and tend to the wounded since you have decided to join us. My elves: help stack orc bodies and burn them, but separate them from elves so that we may identify them."  
  
The three sisters walked through the dark till they came upon many elves in rows on the ground. Tents were being put up for shelter, but for now they slept on the ground. It was still night and it was very cold. There were already elves that were being tended to and ones that already had been and were awake.  
  
"Do you think Lenomial could be among these?"  
  
"I wonder if FATHER or ELDARION is around here. Why worried about someone you've hardly met?" Elmeraith said.  
  
Elhenin blushed. "Well, because I saw him wounded…"  
  
"I sure hope father isn't wounded," Ellrolin cut her off. "I sure hope he isn't dea…"  
  
"Don't even say it!" snapped Elmeraith. "We shall not think of such things. Don't put those thought in our heads. Now let us do what Legolas said and HELP."  
  
Ellrolin grumbled in her usual bad-ass way. "Fine, but what can we do to help?" she asked, playing dumb while her other sisters were already cleaning wounds on elves. Elhenin sighed. "Make yourself useful. SIT DOWN and start HELPING."  
  
Ellrolin grumbled again and sat next to a wounded elf. She cringed at the blood and washed it from his leg.  
  
"Ohhh…" groaned someone. Elhenin's ears pricked up at the voice. "That voice sounded familiar. I'll be back." Elhenin scurried off past more wounded bodies till she came upon one certain one. Just as she had thought! Lenomial lay against a tree among the wounded. His face was pale and he was crying out as if in nightmares.  
  
Elhenin bent beside him. "Lenomial," she whispered. She stroked his soft golden hair. "Lenomial." He groaned again, but the nightmare seemed to be lifting and his eyes fluttered. "E-Elhenin?" he stammered as he opened his eyes. His eyes were half-lidded and he appeared very weary.  
  
"I'm here," she said softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Now that you're here, I am," he said dryly, searching for her hand in the dark. His hand clasped onto hers. "I thought you were going to die out there. You came in battle and saved me from the orcs. They left me alone…" he coughed.  
  
"Shhh," she hushed him. "Have you been tended to?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "I have."  
  
"Good," she said slowly. "Now you get some rest and I will tend to the others that need to be tended to. I will visit you later."  
  
"Please do. So this means you can't go out with me horse-back riding any time soon, eh?"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe not. When you heal, we can, but you are badly injured."  
  
He sighed. "If you must go than go. There are others that are wounded worse than I."  
  
"Farewell," she said, kissing him in the forehead and then turning to leave. He smiled weakly as he watched her go. "I love her," he whispered to himself. He began to drift back to sleep…  
  
(UGH! I know, it's such a sucky chapter!!! *sigh* I have to remember that this is Elmeraith's story. I'm wondering on how it should end…yes, I THINK it's going to end soon. I need to come up with the happiest, cutest ending for this story! Bear w/ me!!!!!!!!!!! What should I do? Tell me if there should be a little bit of Lenomial and Elhenin. More of bratty Ellrolin and maybe she gets into more embarrassing moments? Lol. Alright ttyl!  
  
Lauren) 


	27. Of Songs, Sunlight, and Kisses

I made up the lil' song Legolas sang. Not like anyone could ever mistake it for Tolkein's, but I'm supposed to tell you what's mine and what's not right? ^_^  
  
Let's see how this turns out.  
  
On w/ the fic…  
  
Of Songs, Sunlight, and Kisses  
  
Elmeraith sighed as she wiped blood and dirt away from a horrendous wound. She felt ashamed for going with her sisters and leading Legolas away from the war when he could be helping more. She looked across all of the bodies, sleeping against the trees, some being put in tents to rest. It was a horrible sight to see. "Curse orcs," she muttered under her breath.  
  
She stopped, for a voice could be heard, a soft gentle voice through the woods.  
  
"We dance for joy, for war is at end.  
  
The trees above, at the wind, do they bend.  
  
Sing with high voices in the depth of night,  
  
With the stars above to ease our plight."  
  
It was none other than Legolas, striding through the grass towards Elmeraith whom had been singing. He bent next to her and smiled. His eyes twinkled and the stars seemed to shine in his eyes as he sang. "Why do you frown so?" he asked her.  
  
"Have I not caused trouble? So many rest here wounded, but I was foolish enough to jump into it all," she answered sadly. He looked at her warmly. "But they would not want us to fret over them. Let us all be in high spirits, for all orcs in Mirkwood have died or fled!" he said. "We no longer have to trouble over their doings."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "I know." She then paused at one particular thought. "Where are my father and brother? I have not yet seen them for many a day."  
  
Legolas frowned. "I could tell you that not, for I indeed seek an answer to their disappearance," he answered shortly.  
  
"To their disappearance?" she squeaked. "As in, they have been missing for some time?"  
  
Legolas was hesitant. "Well, um, I haven't actually seen them since before the battle…" he saw the concern in her eyes. "BUT I will go and look for them!" He exclaimed. He turned to walk away to gather more elves. As he hurried away, he fingered a ring in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly to make sure it had been undamaged in the battle. He smiled as the stones on the ring glowed blue. It reminded him of the stone he had given her: like her eyes. He shook his head, clearing the thought, and slipped the ring back in his pocket. He had to find Aragorn and Eldarion!  
  
  
  
"Legolas, telkontar tulya si wande!" shouted and elf. (Quenya translated: 'Legolas, pedestrians coming this way!')  
  
Legolas ran quickly to the elf that had yelled to him. Coming from down a hill surrounded by trees were Aragorn and Eldarion, swords unsheathed.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I knew you'd be alright!"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Of course. We were just led away by some orcs, but they are all amiss or dead."  
  
"Me and your daughters have been ever worried," Legolas said.  
  
"Daughters? Are they here?" Aragorn asked. Eldarion looked just as befuddled as his father.  
  
"Alas! they are here, yes. They tend to the needy. They came here to make sure we were alright, but were led into the war or something as that."  
  
"Those little twits!" said Eldarion. "I swear they think they are boys, that they should fight also."  
  
  
  
Elmeraith smiled at her patient. He smiled weakly and looked at his wounded leg. His weak smile faded and became a frown as he began to remember what had happened to him. He leaned back and sighed with weariness, but didn't speak.  
  
'Arin im koiva  
  
Lome im lorna  
  
Im este ailin  
  
Eryn nura,' Elmeraith began to sing a song that she had translated, for some elves couldn't speak her language well in Mirkwood.  
  
Translated:  
  
'Morning I wake  
  
Dusk I sleep  
  
I rest by lake  
  
In forest deep.'  
  
She sighed and looked up at the sunrise. The sun was already rising in the sky and she felt weary. Legolas stepped behind her and laid an arm on her shoulder. "Your father and brother have been found and they are safe, talking to Ellrolin. I have offered to take you back."  
  
Elmeraith looked out and saw again the many sleeping bodies that lay in rows. "Legolas, will you come back here after you've taken us back? Who will care for all of these men?"  
  
Legolas bent down and kissed her lightly. "You consider others before yourself, do you not? But do not worry; for they will be taken back and our healers and women will care for them. We will go back to the village together and settle there together. Worry of these elves no more. They will be healed and on their feet once again."  
  
So Elmeraith took his arm and he led her to the horses.  
  
  
  
Elhenin and Ellrolin were already mounted on their horses, smiles on their face, blissful to be heading back to the village.  
  
"I never knew how much I liked the village," Ellrolin said. "Until I came here, that is."  
  
Legolas frowned. "That is too bad, for I was thinking that you'd all want to burn orcs and just stay here for several days. I made plans for us all to stay here."  
  
Ellrolin's jaw dropped in astonishment. Legolas only laughed at her. "No, I was just jesting. We are going to the village. Now let us be off." Ellrolin scowled at his joking, but the others laughed as they rode away from the burning carcasses on the desolate plain.  
  
  
  
"They have returned!" Arwen heard an elf from the nearby well. Through trees to the village came Legolas, and many behind him. Arwen ran to greet them. "Girls, I was so worried! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Elmeraith said, smiling at her mother. "We are well."  
  
"Wonderful, you had me worried sick! And Aragorn…" Arwen turned away form them to talk to her husband. Legolas slided down from his horse and Elmeraith did the same. He clasped his hand around hers. "I have something to show you," he whispered to her as the whole village began to approach, meeting with their relatives.  
  
"Alright," Elmeraith said as Legolas began leading Elmeraith from the crowds and onto one of the porches. He looked into her big eyes deeply. "I had this ring made for you," he said, digging through his pocket. He brought out his slender hand. She opened his hand to find the most beautiful ring. It was silver with elvish designs carved on it and in the center was a shining blue stone that shone silver when it moved. "Legolas!" she gasped. "It's absolutely wonderful! It's so beautiful!"  
  
He smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Elmeraith."  
  
"I absolutely love it!" she said. She kissed him quickly, but he didn't let her go so fast. He held his arms firmly around her as he kissed her. Her lips tore away from his and she looked at him, with her warm, big blue eyes.  
  
"How did I ever deserve you?" he whispered. "I think I know now what my life was for."  
  
"Legolas, we were meant for each other," she answered, just as softly. "And I know, I know what my life is for." He looked deep into her eyes, as if studying her thoughts and kissed her again.  
  
Suddenly, Ellrolin came around the corner with Elhenin close beside her. They both had goofy smiles on their faces and tears welled up in their eyes. "That is the sweetest thing we're ever eavesdropped on," said Ellrolin. "I'm sorry for being such an ass."  
  
Elmeraith and Legolas both turned red and looked at each other.  
  
"Yea, now we better get going so you both can be alone. We're so glad you guys are getting married," agreed Ellrolin. Legolas and Elmeraith were very red by this point. Ellrolin and Elhenin turned away, but Legolas could still hear them nearby.  
  
He rolled his eyes popped his head around the corner. Elhenin and Ellrolin were pressed against the corner of the house, still listening. "As we were saying, we're going," Elhenin said. They both ran out of sight. Legolas turned back to Elmeraith. "They are so embarrassing. I'm sorry," Elmeraith said.  
  
Legolas laughed. "No, but they were right, I think. I'm also happy we're getting married. I've never felt any regrets."  
  
Elmeraith smiled up at him. "Nor I," she agreed. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. They were those kind of tears that would spill whenever you felt the most loved. He smiled and slipped his hand behind her head and drew her closer to him. They moved closer to one another, their lips softly touching each other's and there they kissed, under the shining sun that gleamed on their hair.  
  
*sigh*. Ok, ugh, not a very good chapter either, but I'm trying to make this end good. I think that I am failing miserably. Tell me I'm not!!!!!!  
  
I didn't even check for mistakes, sorry!  
  
-Lauren 


	28. The End (1/2)

Prepare for the end, because the end is coming soon!  
  
On w/ the fic…  
  
The End (1/2)  
  
The sun began to shine dimly over the treetops as it lowered in the evening sky. Legolas squeezed Elmeraith's hand and they watched the sunset together. It slowly became dark and the villagers were settling down, lights going out in the houses.  
  
"I'm tired, Legolas. I haven't slept in a while," Elmeraith said softly.  
  
"Yes, I know," Legolas answered. "Go to your room and I will meet with you in the morning."  
  
Elmeraith lightly walked away on the grass. That night, the air was light and fresh, unlike most times. The moon came out, bright and glowing on the sparkling drops of dew. Mirkwood was really a beautiful place.  
  
(Few days later)  
  
"Oh, mother!" Elmeraith explained, twirling around in her mother's wedding dress. "It's marvelous! And just my size too."  
  
Arwen smiled and held a piece up. "You will look splendid! I always said that I'd give my dress to my first married daughter. Little did I know it would be you! I'm so excited," Arwen exclaimed. She looked her daughter up and down and smiled more. "You look just as I looked on my wedding day. I can't imagine what you'll look like on yours."  
  
"Yes, Elmeraith, you will look wonderful," Elhenin said.  
  
Elmeraith smiled and grabbed her mother's hand. "I'm so excited, mother."  
  
"And you should be," Arwen said, kissing her daughter on the brow. "This might be one of those 'happily ever after' stories," Elhenin giggled out.  
  
Elmeraith beamed.  
  
"Elmeraith, I was wondering…?"Legolas began to walk in the door, but Arwen and Elhenin screamed and closed it shut. "Ah! What's going on?" Legolas yelled at the door.  
  
"Nothing!" Elmeraith squeaked.  
  
"You CAN'T see the dress yet! You have to wait for the wedding next week!" Elhenin yelled to him on the other side of the door. She sounded a little cross.  
  
"Oh, alright," Legolas agreed, turning away.  
  
"Good things come to those that wait, Legolas," Arwen called out to him. "And will you be surprised!"  
  
Legolas kept on walking till he was out of earshot. "Mother," Elmeraith said, twirling around. The dress flowed around her like an ocean of pure white, silky and smooth. It was sleeveless and low-cut, and shaped like a bell. "It's wonderful. I know Legolas will love it."  
  
"No, Legolas will probably fall face down on the floor when he sees you…maybe even drop dead," Elhenin joked. Elmeraith laughed, just thinking about it. "I'm so glad you all have been supportive. I really love him, and I'm so glad you understand about this whole thing."  
  
"Well, why wouldn't we understand?" Arwen asked.  
  
Elmeraith shrugged. "The same reason Ellrolin doesn't, I suppose."  
  
  
  
Ellrolin looked down at the note in her hand. She had written an apology for Legolas and Elmeraith, but should she deliver it? She couldn't rightly decide! She sighed and shoved the note deep in the pocket of her long, birch-bark gray skirt.  
  
Suddenly, an elf boy slammed into her from her backside and she toppled forward. Quickly and gracefully, she jumped up to her feet and faced him. It was the same offensive elf that had said, "If I'm looking for a woman, that means I'm not looking for someone to baby-sit."  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she snapped. "Come back to get on my nerves some more?"  
  
He looked extremely uncomfortable as he ran away down the hall and sharply around a corner. Ellrolin picked her things up from the floor that she had dropped and growled. Suddenly, he came running back. Ellrolin laid herself against the wall to make way for him so he didn't trample her again. But he stopped in front of her. His hands were behind his back, and he again looked uncomfortable. "I hate feeling that you hate me, but I don't blame you. I'm sorry for being rude that time we met. I understand that you're used to different things and roads instead of woods," he said quietly.  
  
Ellrolin felt like yelling at him, but she sighed and gave in to his kindness. "It's alright. You're forgiven."  
  
"I'm Relmerion. I know it's kind of a hard name to pronounce. I won't blame you if you can't pronounce it…" he went on.  
  
"Well, its nice to meet you, Relmerion. I'm from Gondor, which is different from here, but that doesn't mean I can't pronounce names. I am Ellrolin," she said.  
  
He smiled. "Well, wonderfully met," he said, softly kissing her hand (as tradition when meeting a lady). "I will then see you at your sister's wedding, for I have been invited. No hard feelings?"  
  
Ellrolin nodded. "No hard feelings," she agreed.  
  
"Then I will gladly meet you again!" he said, taking off down the hall.  
  
"Namarie!" she answered softly (Namarie-"Farewell" in Elvish).  
  
She smiled to herself and pulled out the note she had written to Legolas and Elmeraith. She was now in a good mood and was ready for anything: even delivering the note.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's about time to put the dress up," Elmeraith said with a sorrowful sigh. She loved wearing the beautiful, fancy dress. She began to peel off the dress when a piece of paper slid under the door. Elhenin quickly pulled the note from under the door and began to unfold it. "It says 'To Elmeraith and Legolas'," announced Elhenin, opening it.  
  
"Hey, then give it to me!" Elmeraith said, snatching the paper from her sister's hand. She read to herself: 'Dear Elmeraith and Legolas, I apologize for acting rude and inconsiderate of your decision. I really think you two are wonderful for each other. I just was being selfish, because I wanted to stay home. Now that I'll be going back to Gondor soon, I will miss it here and especially the both of you. You play important rolls in my life. Hope you'll forgive me. Sincerely, Ellrolin.'  
  
Elmeraith smiled. At last, there would be no bad vibes during her wedding and all seemed to be going perfect!  
  
"Well," said Elhenin. "Are you going to let us read it?"  
  
Elmeraith smiled at her sister. Just knowing that her sister was now happy for her, made her feel wonderful. "No," she answered. "But it's personal."  
  
Elhenin sighed. "Oh, alright, I have to go to our houses of Healing anyhow. I promised Lenomial I'd be there to accompany him."  
  
Arwen smiled at Elhenin, very lovingly. "I see I am not wanted any longer," she said jokingly. "You both have many things to do, so I will get to my own things."  
  
Elmeraith was left in her room alone. She giggled to herself and she felt so bubbly. 'So, this is what love feels like,' she thought.  
  
  
  
K, Be ready! Sorry that it took awhile to get this chapter up!  
  
Give me ideas if you have any (in a review). It's not like I don't have plenty of ideas but I want you guys to think it's good. Describe the wedding and a whole bunch of stuff if you like. I'll post your s/n up in my next and last chapter if you give me ideas. Thanx,  
  
Lauren 


	29. The End (2/2)

Thank you, Celena! ^_^ For giving me ideas and stuff! I don't really remember all that much what goes in order in weddings, though I should since my dad does them, so sorry if I'm wrong! I apologize for this chapter coming so…late.  
  
On w/ the Fic…  
  
The End (2/2)  
  
(Wedding day)  
  
Elmeraith put on her dress once more and twirled around in circles. Her two sisters smiled at her as she twirled around, the dress flowing around her. The large white dress flowed and swished about her like a bell. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and rested over her shoulders. On her head was a crown of flowers: red and white and a veil trailed over her hair. Elhenin and Ellrolin were both dressed in white and silver robes with white flowers in their hands.  
  
They stepped out of Elmeraith's room together and into the halls. The weather seemed to be on their side, for the sun shown through the trees and through the windows. They hurried through King Thranduil's vast halls and came to a room with many families of elves and men. The large white and silver room was gorgeously decorated with white roses with red here in there. The air was very light and warm with wonderful fragrances that lifted weary heads.  
  
Elmeraith felt excitement rise through her when she saw Legolas, talking quietly with the reverend. She nervously fidgeted with her bouquet of red and white roses. How exciting it was! She was getting married. The feeling in her stomach was indescribable.  
  
She felt a hand glide over hers and she was glad to see her father right next to her. "Here we go," he whispered to her. The music began to play. They walked together, slowly down the aisle. She felt he knees shaking with excitement. She looked at Legolas, smiling widely. He seemed to be nervous also. His long, neat hair was behind his shoulders and his eyes were sparkling with happiness.  
  
She looked at her sisters whom were smiling and crying silently with joy. When Elmeraith walked up the few stairs, Elhenin took her bouquet and her father took her hands and placed them in Legolas's. "I give my daughter to you," Aragorn said to Legolas softly. Legolas smiled and nodded and then returned Elmeraith's gaze. He seemed to be glowing with cheer and about to burst, dying to say something.  
  
The reverend said many words, but Elmeraith hardly noticed, till he said her name. "Do you, Legolas son of Thranduil take Elmeraith to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the reverend.  
  
Legolas beamed, his deep blue eyes sparkling. "I do."  
  
"And do you, Elmeraith daughter of Arwen, take Legolas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he continued.  
  
"I do," Elmeraith said softly. She felt a feeling that she couldn't explain—almost magical, it seemed.  
  
"Take this ring, Legolas, and place it on her finger," said the Reverend. Legolas received the beautiful ring, the blue stone shining brighter than ever, and slid it onto Elmeraith finger.  
  
"Take this ring, Elmeraith, and place it on his finger," he continued.  
  
Elmeraith too received a ring, glowing silver, with fine designs engraved and a similar blue stone was in the middle. She slipped it onto Legolas's finger.  
  
"Now, I pronounce you, man and wife!" There were many cheers as Legolas and Elmeraith kissed. Everyone began to head out for the door to the reception.  
  
  
  
Dancing already had started. Legolas and Elmeraith were skimming over the floor like birds over water. They seemed to be totally weightless, just floating gracefully over the floor.  
  
Ellrolin's eyes drifted around the room for someone to dance with. Elhenin sat with bandaged-up-Lenomial and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Her mother and father were also dancing, and a young woman accompanied Eldarion even. Ellrolin sighed sadly. She wasn't used to anything like this! Where were all the young handsome men that wanted to dance with her? What happened to the line of men waiting to dance with the oldest princess?  
  
"Excuse me," she heard someone from behind her. She twirled around on her heel and smiled. It was Relmerion, dressed up and looking handsome as ever. "I was hoping that, well, maybe you'd want to dance with me. I apologize again for…"  
  
Ellrolin grinned. "Of course I will!" she said. "And don't be sorry anymore. All is forgiven." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He drew her very close and like that they danced all afternoon.  
  
  
  
Lenomial's wonderful bright green eyes sparkled from under the golden chandelier. Was it just Elhenin, or was the look he was giving really a look of love? Elhenin wasn't sure.  
  
Lenomial rubbed the bandage over his shoulder. The pain was cold, but the moment he felt Elhenin's hand on his, he felt warmth. 'Should I tell her?' he wondered. 'This whole month she has cared for me and all the time I love her more. But, should I tell her? Will she reject me?' The thoughts were haunting him.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Elhenin asked. She had asked that several times since he had gotten out of bed the day before. He smiled, knowing that she cared. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Then why do you seem so…like you want to tell me something important, but you won't?" Elhenin asked. Her piercing blue eyes looked at him hard as if striving to see through him. "I…" he began. "Umm…I wanted to tell you that…"  
  
"Wanted to tell me what?" she coaxed, smiling her wonderful smile.  
  
He seemed to be lost in her eyes. "I love you," he blurted out. "Why…? Why do you continually show kindness to me? I am common, am I not? I don't understand. Why do you care for me like this? You've gotten me to love you. I love you so much…I'm so confused. What am I saying?"  
  
"I show kindness to you, because, Lenomial…" she paused. Now she wasn't sure what she was saying. She looked into his eyes and saw compassion and tenderness. She didn't know how to express her feelings in words, so she bent over him and kissed him, only lightly on the lips. "Really?" he asked as if she had told him something in words.  
  
"Yes, really," she said, bending over him again and kissing him. "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Hey, look over there!" Legolas whispered to Elmeraith. She looked in the same direction as Legolas was looking in and there she was her sister, Elhenin and Lenomial sat next to her. They were sitting together, but they both had this enchanted look in their eyes. That was when Elhenin leaned over in her chair and kissed him.  
  
"Looks like I won't get one word out of Lenomial today," Legolas laughed.  
  
"And why is that?" Elmeraith asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "Because, he'll be to wrapped up in your sister that he probably won't make any sense if he even tried to talk to me! No matter, the only one I want to talk to is you," He said. He twirled her around and her white dress flew around her and skimmed the white marble floor. He pulled her back in his arms and kissed her lips deeply.  
  
"Legolas, I wonder what my future will be like with you. What does OUR future hold, I wonder?" Elmeraith said softly.  
  
Legolas drew closer to Elmeraith. "A lot of love," he whispered, his lips tickling her cheek. "And we'll live happily ever after. I think that's what our future holds."  
  
  
  
And they DID live happily ever after to the rest of their days.  
  
  
  
Hope it wasn't rushed. Review. Please no flames. If you would prefer a different ending, than make your own and send it to me and I'll post it in another chapter!!  
  
THE END!!  
  
-Lauren 


	30. Farewell to Family

OK, I'm continuing Elmeraith and Legolas's story! (Forget my Elhenin story I was writing before. This is different) I want there to be so many reviews!!! …Yes, you should take that as a hint! REVIEW!  
  
This most likely will be a sucky chapter, but the adventure will begin again! It's just necessary.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Farewell to Family  
  
Elmeraith felt the morning breeze through her brown hair as she watched the sunrise through the trees. She sighed sorrowfully and turned away from it, for it was the sign of her family's leaving. She felt Legolas's hand caressing hers ever so gently. She faced her family and friends: Elhenin, her older sister, her boyfriend, Lenomial, Ellrolin, her oldest sister, Arwen, her mother, Aragorn, her father, and Eldarion, her brother.  
  
"We have but very short a time to be together," her father announced with a heavy heart. "Farewell Elmeraith, my daughter! May you always be happy here and we hope that you will return to us, if only a short while."  
  
Elmeraith nodded. She felt a tear trickling down her cheek. "Farewell, Father."  
  
"We will be right back," Elhenin informed them, taking Lenomial's hand and pulling him away for privacy.  
  
^^^^  
  
Elhenin and Lenomial found a place where the music of the fountains could be heard and a giant tree hung over them. "I don't want you to go," Lenomial said, rubbing his knuckles softly over Elhenin's teary cheeks. They were warm on her skin. "Could I not persuade you to stay longer? I know, I am still weak, but soon I'll be up again and we will be able to do all the things we could have done together before."  
  
Elhenin looked into his eyes and saw the tenderness he had towards her. His deep green eyes were misty with tears. She touched his blond silky hair and his face, memorizing as much as she could before her leave. She felt torn between her family and Lenomial. She leaned forward. "I love you with all my heart," she whispered to him, her lips tickling his ear. She suddenly awoke from her daze and took his hand, hurrying him back to where her family was. Lenomial frowned. Was it really the end? Was it going to be long before they saw each other again?  
  
^^^^  
  
"It is time," Arwen sighed. "Last farewells must be said, for we must reach Gondor soon!"  
  
Relmerion clasped Ellrolin's hands. "Well," he said slowly. "This is the end for now." With that, he kissed her cheek. "But we will surely meet again if I must WALK to Gondor."  
  
Ellrolin laughed. "Farwell."  
  
Elmeraith's family began to load up in the wagons…except Elhenin. "Hurry up, Elhenin!" Ellrolin yelled. "We have so many things to do back home!"  
  
"No, I'm afraid this is farewell…to my family," she said calmly. All eyes were upon her. She came to Lenomial's side. "I'm where I belong." There were a lot of frowns on faces of her family members, but Lenomial was grinning like an idiot. (Heehee)  
  
Ellrolin smiled at her sisters that seemed to have grown up so much before her eyes. She had learned much for them, like they weren't childish any longer. "I'm glad the both of you have found your place and I'm sorry I have to return to mine. Goodbye." And with that, the wagon bumped away on the road, and disappeared.  
  
Elmeraith swung at Elhenin, her arms tightly around her. "I'm so glad you're here with me!" she cried.  
  
Elhenin laughed. "And so am I," she said, giving Elmeraith a squeeze in return. She gazed over her sister's shoulders: at the trees, the village, the elves, and the water. 'Home,' she thought happily. "So am I."  
  
  
  
I know, sucky, sucky. Review anyhow. This chapter was just necessary! 


	31. The Fleeing of the Squeljums

The Fleeing of the Squeljums  
  
Elhenin woke up early that morning. The sun was shining down upon the homes and the morning dew was sparkling on the grass. It was warm and everyone was bustling about. The merry laughs of elves were heard, the most joyful sound ever, and the one sound Elhenin was still getting used to. She laughed to herself, for she felt happiness bubbling inside of her. This was going to be her new life. Before she was considered a human. Now everyone believed she was one of them.an elf. And it was wonderful. Elmeraith burst through her new home, a wonderful place, connected the castle. "Elhenin!" she hollered, running up to her sister. "How might you be feeling?" "Perfectly," Elhenin sighed. "I'm in love with this place." They both looked up at the blue, cloudless sky. The sun was warm on their skin. "It's so." Elhenin began. "Wait, listen!" Elmeraith snapped, her face suddenly twisting with worry. "Something is coming." Elhenin listened for a moment and was about to speak again, but then she DID hear something: like a million flapping wings.of birds? "Look!" someone yelled, pointing to the east. Elhenin gasped. A large black cloud was coming and too quickly to be a cloud. "A flock of birds?" Elhenin wondered aloud. "No," Elmeraith muttered. "Something.something's wrong." "Squeljums!" someone cried. The things came closer and closer, till they were flying in the sky, above the elves. Many elves covered their faces and ran to hide, but Elmeraith and Elhenin watched them in awe. There must have been thousands and they covered the sky so that the sun couldn't be seen! They were bat-like creatures from what Elmeraith and Elhenin could see from looking up at their stomachs, but long tales trailed behind them. "They come!" came voices, all of them cold and gruff. They echoed and were heard many times as if all the beasts were screaming it over and over again. "THEY COME!" "Who's coming?" Elhenin cried, forgetting that they were dark creatures of the caves and not to be talked with. Two of them turned and came to the ground as the others flew on. Elmeraith gasped, for they were frightening to look upon. They were black animals with the form of a large bat (elbow to fingertip length). Their yellow eyes were large, perhaps too large, and their noses were leathery- looking and appeared to be smooshed against their faces. Their wings were tattered and their sharp teeth curved out of their mouths. One of the strange beasts grabbed one of Elmeraith's hands and one of Elhenin's hands with one leathery paw and pulled them to the ground onto their knees so they could talk without the ears of the forest overhearing. "We are the Squeljums. Far off, a troll cave has caved in!" hissed one angrily. "We lived there." He began muttering curses uncontrollably. "The trolls have left it, they have," began another one. "Twenty, if I am not mistaken.yes, yes.they come to find new caves or h-hiding places, they do. They come now, coming by dark, they do, to Th-Th-Thranduil's great halls! Takeover his underground palace, they will!" Elhenin gasped. "What shall we do?" "But the sun will keep them away by day!" Elmeraith objected. "No, sun no hinder them, the beasts!" squealed the first. "Smart, some of them are, few, very few, indeed. But still, some smart!" "They learn spells in their old cave, yes, they have, the wretches," continued the second one. "They bring black clouds with them! Dark, dark, will be even here, brightest place of the dark forest.Mirkwood.dark forest," he began muttering as the other one had done. "But we must go!" shrieked the first one. "No time, no, no time! We must find another place where we will have jewels and food before we go hungry! Food!" "Thank you! Your kindness won't be forgotten," Elmeraith whispered to them. "Do not mention it, no. DO NOT! We will be banished and no longer be friends of the Squallums, our cousins, yes, if word gets out that we help elves, yes. Do not mention it to anyone but your king, no, no. We leave." With that, they flew away back into the gloomy forest. The sun was seen again, now that the Squeljums no longer covered the sky. Elhenin turned to Elmeraith. "We have to do something!" Elmeraith nodded. "We have to leave or fight the trolls, if the Squeljums were telling the truth.I don't know. We must talk to the king."  
  
  
  
"This news is very depressing," said the king solemnly. "We must be prepared for war, even if it doesn't come!" "We must send word to some of the other fair creatures in the forest. It must be of some concern to them," Legolas announced. "And they would help us! I will leave by nightfall with some of my elves." Legolas noticed that Elmeraith was slumping at his words. 'I don't want to leave her again, away from my sight. I could never bear to loose her if something were to happen,' Legolas thought to himself. ".With some of my elves AND my lady, Elmeraith," Legolas finished. Elmeraith smiled. "You mean, we can finally go on some adventure.together?" King Thranduil shook his head gravely. "I do not forbid it, but I hate to see such a young woman as you go off into the wilderness, for you have the heir to the throne of Mirkwood! You choose, Elmeraith, to put your life in danger out there with the beasts or stay under the protection of the guards." "King Thranduil, I won't let you down! You won't regret letting my go into the woods! I will be able to handle myself. You must remember that me and Elhenin traveled long to get here from Gondor." The King laughed. "Then let it be, Aranel Elmeraith! Be off as quick as you may and hurry back!" "Goodbye, Elhenin!" Elmeraith cried to her sister. "Good-bye, Aran Thranduil!" Elhenin smiled as she watched Elmeraith and Legolas as they fled out the door and into the halls. "Namarië, Elmeraith! Be safe and return with swiftness, please!" she pleaded.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Please! *kneels on her knees and makes THE puppy face* PRETTY Please? 


	32. The Silver Princess

So sorry for not updating sooner! I'm such a jerk! I admit it! Anyways, hope ya like and keep reviewing! The reason why I have the sequel attached to the old story was because I want lots of reviews to add up!!!! I wish to see 200 some day.but that's a dream. Could never happen.prove me wrong!  
  
The Silver Princess  
  
Elmeraith rode on Shawkly through the woods, closely behind Legolas and his horse. Earfalas, one of the knights, was coming also and he rode behind Elmeraith. The road was perilous at such a time and the air was thick and heavy on Elmeraith's chest. When a roar of some unknown danger was heard in the distance she gripped Shawkly's mane tightly and gasped for air. "Legolas, who might we be seeking?" Elmeraith whispered. "And how long might this take?" (A/N: 'Tari' means= queen)"Tari Lauranna," Legolas explained. "She was a Noldor elven woman from way before I was born, even before the sun took form, they say. The Teleri, who found her wrapped in golden clothes when she was but a baby, raised her and cared for her. When she was older she became pregnant, but not long after her husband was slain. She fled from her home to the North of Mirkwood and slept safely under the branches of a golden tree, which she grew. But many of the younger Teleri elves loved her dearly and needed her guidance, so they followed and stayed with her, and thereafter called themselves the Quendi of Laurorn, Elves of the Golden Tree, and they named her their queen, Their Golden gift." Elmeraith smiled. "She sounds beautiful and glorious!" Legolas nodded. "Maybe, but I could not tell you more, for I have not met with her. I hear her people are strong and of many, but I have never seen her, nor any of them. I just hope she helps us and that all I've heard is true." Elmeraith yawned drowsily. Legolas laughed. "First, let us get some sleep, right here. We'll go on in the morning. We have several days ride ahead of us!" Earfalas sighed. "That sounds good," he said, sliding off of his horse and setting down their beds.  
  
(Few Days Later) "Her village should be very close!" Earfalas announced. "The Golden Tree of Lauranna is planted in front of the village and I think I can see it!" The three elves passed through the trees, but what they saw made them greatly distressed. The tree was there all right, but it was nothing but a golden stump, polluted and scraped and shining very little. The rest of the tree lay in pieces, scattered around. The village looked no better. The small castle of Lauranna was now dark, the golden brick burned to black. "It's ruined," Elmeraith muttered. She had loved hearing the stories Earfalas and Legolas told her of Lauranna and the elves of Laurorn, but the remainings of their bodies were on the ground, burned black. Legolas picked up an ugly, large blade that was surrounded by old meat. "This fire was lit maybe three months ago and it was lit by trolls! They ate a great feast I see," He said angrily. "So they are gone.all of the Laurorn elves. Many innocent elves!" "Let us go," Earfalas said, scowling at the soot and ash beneath his feet. "No use staying here any longer if everyone is dead. I don't like it." There was no need to speak words, for Legolas and Elmeraith agreed with a nod. They turned from the village of Laurorn, but a piercing cry stopped them in their tracks. "That was from somewhere INSIDE the palace," Elmeraith said, turning around. "She must need help, whoever she is! That couldn't have been anything, but an elf! Now let's go!" Legolas said, hurrying through the village towards the palace, Elmeraith and Earfalas behind him. They paused at the front of the palace. Legolas whipped around, his face twisted with concern. "Elmeraith, stay close behind me. Earfalas, you walk next to me, so if anything happens, we'll be guarding Elmeraith." Legolas waited for everyone to nod in response. "Then let's go." They entered the palace. It was dry and dusty and the smell of smoke and ash were thicker than outside. Elmeraith tried her hardest to be quiet, but the glances and scowls that Legolas and Earfalas kept giving her, told her she wasn't being quiet enough. She could hear faint sobbing now and cries of pain. When they came closer, she made out the words: "Lauranna! Queen of all the people that I loved! No." Finally, they stepped into the room silently. Sprawled on the floor was a maiden, weeping bitterly. She was dressed in white and on the black floor she seemed to shine silver. Her silver-blond hair was waved out all around her. She clutched onto something golden on the ground, most likely a golden robe covering a body. Above them was a golden chair that still shone gold that had somehow survived the fire. She suddenly arose and gasped. Tears drenched her pale white cheeks. 'She must be only about thirteen! She seems to be half-elven as me!' Elmeraith thought. "Who might you be? Get out and leave me to die!" she cried angrily. Her face was flushed and her eyes were fiery. Elmeraith thought it was amazing how she had changed from being the saddest person she had ever seen to being so angry. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood. We've come in here to help y." Legolas began. "Can't you see that I have nothing that you might want to buy or have? My home and family are but in ruins and I will have nothing to do with you, or anyone! You cannot help me, so go! Depart from me!" Legolas's face was blank, but Elmeraith understood the girl better.(A/N: because guys just never really understand girls). "No one would want you to lay here and die! Especially not your family! Come with us and we will try to help you," Elmeraith spoke softly. This girl seemed to be healthy and able to journey with them. "You cannot help me. I must die like my mother, queen of the Laurorn elves!" she cried. Sobs racked her frail body. Elmeraith bent down and laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Would your mother want you to die the way she did?" Elmeraith whispered. Elmeraith knew that her words must have been echoing in the young girl's mind, because she paused and faced Elmeraith. "But I have no other choice. I have nowhere to go!" "Yes, you do," Elmeraith said with her most charming smile. "We both know what your mother would want." "But you don't know my mother, do you?" the girl asked, her face darkening again. Elmeraith shook her head. "Nay, though I wish I could have met her. I came to meet her.but I know that any mother who loves her daughter would never want her to die. Your mother wouldn't want you to meet the same fate as her, and so early in life. Come with us." The girl met her feet and wiped her tears. "My name is Celanna. I will go to your village or wherever you live. But please, give me but a few minutes," she pleaded. Elmeraith nodded. "Yes, you may." The girl, Celanna, sat down again, and unwrapped the slightly burnt, gold clothes. She unwrapped the clothe around a beautiful face. The fire could not hinder such a beautiful body, or her throne, but the smoke had suffocated her. Her face was flawless, not a scar or mark to be seen. Her hair was wavy and golden blond, almost glittering gold. "I love you, mother," she whispered, kissing the pale face. She sat there for a moment and then stood. "Let us be off." Legolas and Earfalas walked in the rear this time while Elmeraith and Celanna walked in front. The halls were creaky and felt very unstable, but Elmeraith felt very sure it was secure. "Wait," Earfalas commanded. "What's this?" He picked up some crystal-like jewel. "Oh, nothing," Celanna shrugged. "There are some things that survived the fires.some sort of immortal jewels, but I wasn't here when the fire was lit.but lots of things have changed since my mother died and things are dangerous. There are many ways that we could get separated, so I suggest we hurry and get out of here!" Celanna grabbed Elmeraith's hand. They began taking hasty steps towards the door, but on their third step, the floor creaked and split underneath them. Almost instantly the scorched, ashy floor gave way under them and they felt themselves sliding down into darkness with splintery wood. Elmeraith felt pain wash over her as the wood cut into her skin like a million needles. "NO ELMERAITH!!!" she heard Legolas' vice that seemed to be so far away. Something hit her head that made her loose all ability to see. She hated to think that it was the end, but there was no other thing to believe. "Good- bye."she muttered, hoping they weren't her last words.  
  
Is she really dead? You know I wouldn't REALLY do that to any of you. But who knows! Maybe I'm becoming evil over the summer! MWA HA HA!!!!  
  
Please Review! I'm getting back into this writing thing again.so review!! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!! I'll give you some Lembas! Yummy! And if you review this chapter, I'll review one of your stories for you!! ^_^ I don't flame! 


	33. Legolas' Oath

If you reviewed: here's a lemba The Cheerful Half-Elven  
  
Legolas' oath  
  
Legolas stared in shock, down at the hole. A final crash of wood made his heart sink into his feet. He knew Elmeraith and Celanna never could've lived through it no matter what. Even from where he was, the dust and ash rose from where they fell. Earfalas frowned. "Legolas, I'm sorry," he muttered. Half an hour passed and Legolas didn't move. "We must go. There is nothing we can do now. Your whole village is at stake. We must get someone to help us!" Earfalas spoke again. "She's dead!" Legolas suddenly cried, falling to his knees. He began weeping in front of the dark hole. "My life mideswell be ended, right here, right now!" he yelled. "Legolas, I know you loved her, but there are so many women in the world and you have possibly forever to live." "NO!" Legolas snapped, jumping to his feet. "There is no one like her, I tell you! I only loved her, only will love her! I cannot live forever without her! I will jump and meet her fate!" Legolas prepared to take a step forward, but Earfalas firmly grasped onto his hand. "Legolas, you are not feeling well!" Earfalas said as soothingly as he could. "Do not jump! What would she want you to do?" Legolas jerked his arm away. "She'd want me to be happier than I am now! And that would only happen if I died!" Legolas cried. Legolas again fell to his knees and wept. "I can't leave," he murmured. "Legolas, you must," Earfalas tried to sound relaxed, but his whole body felt as tense and stiff as a board. "The village needs you. Say what you wish, but Elmeraith would never want you to die here and leave the village to be destroyed. Would she want everyone to die? Your father Thranduil? Her sister Elhenin? Would you?" Legolas paused and stood. He unsheathed his sword and held it in the air above the hole. (A/N: he has a sword for once) "I give an oath: the death of Elmeraith will be avenged," he said coldly. He looked down at the hole. "Farewell, my love." There was no answer, of course, so the two elves walked around the hole very slowly and hurried from the castle. As Legolas stepped from the village, he looked back once, a silent tear trickling over his cheek. "I could never forget you, Elmeraith! All the trolls will be slain and then your death will be avenged! None of our people shall die!"  
  
  
  
The two bodies lay deathly cold in ash between large chunks of wood and brick. Celanna stirred and sat up, but Elmeraith lay still. Celanna gasped when she saw Elmeraith. Her face was deathly pale and her skin was cold. Celanna touched Elmeraith and sighed. "You're alive," she whispered. "Wake up, Elmeraith." Elmeraith's eyes fluttered and opened only halfway. "Where are we?" she whimpered. "How are we alive?" "It was a very long fall, but this place has some enchantment over it that I thought the trolls had taken away," Celanna said as she began removing the bricks and wood from her. "We have always been protected and as you saw before, my mother's body was not hindered by the flames. We never get scratched or bruised. Some say it was that as long as my mother was alive, my family would be safe and healthy, but I don't understand. She's dead and I'm still protected. You were holding onto me, so you weren't hurt as badly." Celanna turned away as if some hurtful memory came to her. Elmeraith looked up to see only a tiny white light that she guessed was the hole she had fallen from. "That's very high up there.something wonderful did happen." Elmeraith met her feet and blinked several times over as her eyes became adjusted to the darkness. "I think we can get out of here if we walk towards that light out there," Celanna said. "I have not the eyesight as you. I'll let you lead the way." Celanna gently took Elmeraith's hand and led her forward. "The others must have left without us," Celanna said after pausing for a moment to listen. "No, Legolas wouldn't leave me no matter what," Elmeraith objected. "Unless he thought we were dead?" Celanna asked. Elmeraith's shoulder drooped. "What do you suggest we do? I don't know how to get back to my village." "Tell me, what was the reason you wanted a audience with my mother?" Celanna asked. "Was it that you wanted to make a trade or something?" "No, it was because we heard of these trolls and that they were coming to King Thranduil's halls and he is my husband's father so I came here, hoping that the Laurorn elves could help us! I don't want my people to meet the same fate as the Laurorn elves." "Then I have an idea! I know where to get help, but it will take five days by foot! Let's hurry!" Celanna said, her face lighting up. Elmeraith quickly followed Celanna as they approached a large door that led outside. "What are we going to do now?" Elmeraith panted for they had been running a long ways just to get to the door. "We're going to see the Griffins!" Celanna answered, picking up her pace. "They were great friends and helped the Laurorn elves build their village." "The Griffins WERE great friends?" Elmeraith said with a nervous gulp.  
  
  
  
"Legolas, we should find some allies in at least two days! We are running out of time!" Earfalas said with a groan. He covered his face in his hands and whined. "Shut your face, Earfalas!" Legolas snapped. Earfalas looked up surprised and a little insulted. "What do YOU suggest we do?" "I said quiet!" hissed Legolas again. Anger and frustration was in his voice mixed along with hurt and suffering. "We must desert the village! All of the elves must leave my father's great halls and we will move somewhere else and give the trolls no trouble!" Earfalas sighed. "If it is what we must do, than so be it." 'Then I will go and kill every last troll by myself as they sleep,' thought Legolas coldly. 'I only seek revenge!'  
  
STOP!!! Don't go ANYWHERE!!! .until you review. If you like review! PLEASE!!! I'm desperate for reviews! 


End file.
